Harry Potter and Snape's Daughter
by darkprincess05
Summary: Snape's daughter is coming to Hogwarts this year upon Voldemort's request. Kali is afraid because for the first time she will have to meet the Dark Lord and help her father spy on him for Dumbledore. Although Voldemort has much bigger plans for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ok none of this is mine.. the only thing that belongs to me is Kali, Maia, and the plot but the rest belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

AN: ok here it is… ok this story takes place after OotP but before HBP… I loved HBP but there is so much that I would have to include in here to live up to it and I'm just not up for it… it would be way to much to have to go through the whole "Snape killed Dumbledore thing", so… in here Dumbledore doesn't have a big role but he is in here… no horcruxes and a lot of other things that I don't think u will expect but hopefully u will enjoy… PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1

The Dark Mark

June 1984

"Mummy, Mummy!" a small girl ran through a large house, in a small suburban area in London, into the kitchen where her mother stood making lunch. She had dark brown hair, which was so dark, it could easily be mistaken for black. Her beautiful piercing hazel eyes were the main thing that stood out from her face.

"Yes, Kali?" her mother turned around smiling. She had a light brown hair and blue eyes. She towered over the 4 year old.

Kali ran to her mother laughing happily. "Guess what today is?"

Her mother smiled down upon her. "Hmm, I don't know, what day is today?" she said amusing her daughter.

"Today daddy comes home from work," she almost shrieked in excitement.

Maia giggled at her daughter's excitement. "Oh yes, that's right."

"When is he gonna be here?"

There was a faint pop in the living room and in came a tall man with dark greasy looking hair and a large hooked nose and sallow face. He smiled at the small girl, "Right now."

She turned around with a smile on her face from ear to ear. "Daddy!" Kali ran into her father's arms and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Maia smiled in her daughter and husbands happiness. She walked over to them and gave her husband a small kiss. "I think someone has been missing her dad."

Severus smiled. "And I've missed her," he squatted down to his daughter's height and said, "How about you help me unpack my suitcase, and I'll change, and we can go down to the park?"

Kali's smile widened even more and she ran over to her father's suitcase and attempted to pick it up and take it up the stairs. Her parents laughed as she struggled.

"Honey, why don't you just go upstairs and wait for your dad," Maia said as Severus shook his head in agreement. Kali nodded and ran up the stairs to wait for her father, she was so looking forward to spending the whole summer with him and her mother.

Maia sighed, and sat on the large dark green leather sofa, in the living room. Severus followed her and he wrapped his arms around her and they just sat there for a minute in each others arms.

"I'm guessing she's been a handful," Severus said without looking at his wife.

She gave him a stern look, "What do you think?"

Severus simply smiled. "Honestly, I think we should move."

"Move?" Maia said in shock. "Why do you want to move? We've lived here since we were married."

"Yes but it is much farther away from Hogwarts. Snape Manor is so much…" he didn't get another word out before his wife immediately jumped up out of his arms and just starred at him.

"I don't care if we move so we can be closer to you during the school year… but I absolutely refuse to move there," Maia said almost in tears.

Severus stood and took hold of her arms. "It is rightfully mine. My father hasn't lived in that house in…"

"… 3 years, I know Severus," Maia said. "But the memory of him is still there, it will always be there. I don't understand how you could even consider moving back there. After what he did to us and to Kali? And you are willing to just forget all that and move back there?"

"Yes," he said sternly. "If it means being closer to my family. Maia, he's dead, he's not coming back."

"Severus, if your father would have gotten his way then the Dark Lord would have found out that you betrayed him to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord would have killed us and taken Kali," she shuddered at the thought. "Who knows what he would have done to her."

"But the fact remains that he didn't get the chance to tell the Dark Lord anything. And he is dead. He's gone and Snape Manor sits there empty."

"I will not move back into that house," Maia said sternly.

"Daddy, are you coming?" Kali yelled from the top staircase.

"Yes honey, I'll be right back up." He returned his gaze to his wife. "We'll talk more about this later. Are you going to come to the park with us?"

"No," she said, trying to distance herself from him.

Severus sighed. "Alright, no matter what we decide on it'll be the right choice," she wouldn't look at him. "I love you."

A tear formed and rolled down her cheek. "I love you too."

Severus smiled and kissed her before going upstairs to his daughter. They hurriedly unpacked his truck, and Kali ran to her room to change into some summer clothes, as Severus did the same. They left the house to go to the park, just father and daughter, to spend time together after being apart for several months.

Around 7pm Severus decided it was getting late, and they better get back home to Maia, before they were late for dinner. As they were walking back to the house Severus was racing ideas through his head on how he could convince his wife to move into Snape Manor. _Maybe if I pointed out how…_

"Daddy… what's that?"

Severus immediately turned his gaze down at his daughter. She had a face full of fear and she was pointing into the air. He looked up and realized they were home. He looked above the house and almost screamed out in shock. The Dark Mark screamed out over the house.

Kali looked up at her father in fear. "Daddy?"

He looked down at his fearful daughter and picked her up. "Come on, honey. We're moving to Snape Manor."

"But what about Mummy?" she said her eyes full of tears; she knew what that skull meant, and it wasn't good. She remembered her father telling her year after year since she was just a baby_, if you ever see this skull run in the opposite direction and don't look back, no matter what._

"Mummy is gone now," Severus said fighting back tears. "But don't worry she's in a much better place now. And from there she can always watch over you."

Kali watched as they walked away from the house that she had lived in since she was first born. "Bye mummy," she said tears rolling from her eyes.

AN: ok I hope you guys liked the first chapter… Another will be up soon. Oh yeah and just so you know, this is all after Voldemort's first downfall… he did not do this… a death eater did, just letting you know. I don't wanna confuse anyone too much. PLEASE REVIEW, it gives me strength to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Train Ride

12 years later

"Dad I can't find it. Are you sure you put it in my room?" A young girl around the age of 16 yelled running down the long spiraling staircase of Snape Manor.

Severus Snape walked into the living room where a warm fire comforted the room. "Yes I'm sure. Now hurry and find it or your going to miss the train."

She sighed and ran back up the stairs to her room. The room was large with a dark green carpet and silver and green furnishings. She looked on her vanity and rummaged through some necklaces and ring. "Where did I put it?"

She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had tamed long curly dark brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. She sighed at her reflection. "Ok… breathe Kali. You're going to find it and… and its going to be okay. Hogwarts will be great. Different, but great."

This would be her first year going to her father's school. She had always gone to Durmstrang but this year she had to go to Hogwarts. She had no choice. Her father had told her that since the Dark Lord's return things would be different. He would be around even less then before and soon she would have to meet him, the Dark Lord. And she knew that when that day came she would have to receive his mark. When her father told her this she wanted to cry. She didn't want to be anywhere near the Dark Lord let alone serve him. She only got comfort in the thought that she would be able to see her father at school and he would be there for her when she had to meet him and receive his mark. And she would be able to help him to help Dumbledore. Maybe if the Dark Lord told her some kind of important information she would be able to tell Dumbledore and he could destroy him. Then she could have her life back.

She rummaged though a couple cabinets. "There it is," she almost yelled. She grabbed the necklace and ran down the stairs to meet with her father. "I found it. Can you put it on for me?"

He sighed and nodded. She hurried over to him and handed it to him. The necklace was a small coiled up snake with one green eye and one red eye. She turned around and he placed it around her neck. She turned back to him, "Okay let's go."

They hurriedly left the huge manor and climbed into the awaiting carriage while the house elves loaded it with they're luggage.

"So are you riding on the train as well?" Kali asked.

He sighed. "No, I'm just dropping you off at King's Cross and I have some errands to run before I go to the school."

"Oh," she said. She knew what kind of errands he had to run, so she didn't bother asking him.

"Draco will be there waiting for you to show you how to get on the platform and you will sit with him on the train ride there, understood?" he said sternly.

"Yeah I understand. I'm to not leave his side and not make any friends or talk to anyone," she said tilting her head staring at the small stores as they passed.

Severus sighed. "I never said you couldn't make friends."

"You didn't have to-" she murmured.

He stared at her until she returned his gaze. She sighed and looked at him. "I just don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Whatever," she said trying to ignore him.

"Please don't be mad at me over all this. You know that I would do anything to keep you far away from him, at Durmstrang. But right now I can't really do much. You'll see your friends this summer. I already told you that Ashley and Amanda could stay for a couple weeks."

"I know but… I just don't want to… I don't know," she said returning her gaze to the stores. "I'm just scared."

"I know… trust me," he said softly. He moved over to her. "I promise everything will be alright. Is there anything I can do to make this any easier?" She immediately smiled. He noticed this and knew exactly what she was thinking. "Besides sending you back to Durmstrang."

Her smiled faded a little, but only a little, "Well since I can't go back to Durmstrang maybe you can do something else that would make me feel much better about going to Hogwarts?"

"And what's that?"

Her smile grew and Severus began to worry. He could tell whatever it was he wasn't going to like it. "Well… you could allow me to start dating? I mean, come on, I'm 16… you think I am old enough to date a little."

"Nice one…" he paused. "No you and Draco can not date?"

"I didn't ask…" she started but her father cut her off.

"No but that's what you were implying," he said sternly.

"Why can't I?" she almost yelled. "Draco is one of the most decent men on this earth and you know it. Come on, please."

"Decent? Kali do you have any idea who you're talking about?" Severus said trying to sway his daughter.

"Don't even try that. You know he is, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered trying to turn him spy for Dumbledore. And you know what would happen to him if the Dark Lord found out he was working for him. And plus you seem to trust him enough to make him watch over me and you made him promise to keep me safe while I'm at Hogwarts," she said quietly. "I know you trust him."

Severus avoided her gaze and looked out the window to see that they were pulling into King's Cross. "Well here we are you better get going otherwise you'll miss the train." He saw Draco Malfoy coming toward the carriage. "And there's Draco."

"You can't avoid the subject forever," she said as Draco pulled open the door to the carriage.

"What subject?" Draco said helping Kali out of the carriage.

"Nothing," Snape said. "I'll see you both later. I want you both to come to my office after the feast," he said specifically to Draco.

Kali stuck her head back into the carriage. "We'll finish this later."

"Good-bye poppet,' Severus said smiling.

She gave him a stern look before following Draco into the station.

Severus smiled to himself. _Stubborn… just like her mother_.

Draco showed Kali how to get onto the platform and they quickly boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Draco asked as they both sat down next to each other and Draco put his arms around her.

"What do you think we were talking about?" she said.

He gave her a hopeful look. "Well?"

"He said no," she said quietly.

Draco sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow after classes."

"Okay but I don't see how that's going to help," she said sounding hopeless.

"It will. He's keeping something else from us. There's something more to it," he said. "We'll find out."

Kali nodded hoping he was right. She wanted to be with him, she loved him. He was always there for her and she was there for him. She couldn't imagine not being with him. At that moment they noticed the compartment door start to slide open so they immediately separated looking as innocently as possible. In came Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bullstrode.

"Malfoy we've been looking everywhere for you two," Crabbe said.

"Yeah," Pansy said sitting next to him. "It was almost like you were hiding."

"Well here we are," Malfoy said clearly annoyed. Pansy started to mess with his hair, twisting it in her finger. Kali didn't like this one bit. She was ready to grab her bye the hair and through her out the window. But she had to behave. "Will you stop?" he said getting more annoyed.

Pansy jerked back her hand. "What's up your ass?"

"Nothing," he said harshly. Kali decided she wasn't going to sit there and watch Pansy's pathetic attempt for Draco's attention. She stood up to leave but Draco jumped in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk, is that ok?" Kali said a little annoyed.

"No, Snape told me to watch over you and keep you out of trouble and if he finds out I let you go wandering around the train he'll kill me," Draco said blocking the door.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I'm not going to get into trouble, I'm just going for a walk," she said. She looked deeply into his eyes. "I promise."

Draco sighed. "Fine… he looked at his watch. But only because me and Pansy have to go to a Prefect meeting and I know you won't stay here, but if you're not back by the time the meeting is over I'm going to come and look for you."

She smiled. "Okay," Draco stepped away from the door and allowed her through.

Kali stepped out into the hallway and began to wander around looking for an empty compartment. She just wanted to sit and think. She wandered around for a while but no luck on finding an empty compartment. She went down a little farther and found a compartment with only one person in it so she decided it was good enough. She opened the door and stuck her head in. "Hey, do you mind if I sit in here." The boy turned around and nodded that it was ok.

She smiled and walked in and sat opposite of him. He had brown hair, green eyes, and was very cute. She extended her hand, "I'm Kali."

He smiled and took her hand. "I'm Harry."

They shook hands and Kali noticed something on his forehead and it hit her. "Harry Potter?"

He blushed. "Yeah."

"Kewl."

"I've never seen you before, and you're obviously not a first year. What house are you in?" he asked curiously.

"I'm new. I went to Durmstrang but my father talked to Dumbledore and had it arranged that I came here instead," she said. "He's been a big worry wart since Voldemort returning."

Harry looked at her in shock that she had said his name. Most people were afraid of his name and would never even think of his name let alone say it.

She noticed the look of shock on his face. "Oh, sorry. I forgot a lot of people are afraid of his name and don't speak it. I just figured that you…"

"I'm not shocked to hear it," Harry said interrupting her. "I'm more shocked that you said it then anything."

"Oh… yeah… umm… well," she stuttered. She didn't want to just come out and say who her father was just incase he didn't know that her father was a spy for Dumbledore. She was saved from giving an explanation when the sliding door opened. She figured it would be Draco but it wasn't. A tall boy with bright red hair walked in with a shorter girl about her height with curly brown hair walked in behind him.

"Were we really that annoying when we were first years?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled and giggled. "You were."

"Now Ron no arguing with Hermione. You know she knows everything and is always right," Harry said smiling.

"Well she's wrong about this," Ron said starting to blush.

"Oh sorry. Harry aren't you going to introduce us to your friend," Hermione said noticing Kali.

"Oh yeah. Kali this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. You guys this is Kali… sorry I forgot your last name," Harry said in confusion.

"Oh, that's because I didn't tell you what it is," she said hoping to avoid the subject as long as possible. The way her father talked about Harry and his friends she knew he didn't like them and she was sure they had mutual feelings about him.

"Well what is it?" Ron asked. But just as he did the compartment door slid open.

"Hey, have any of you seen… oh there you are Kali," it was Draco. "Come on." He said not even noticing who was occupying the room. Kali was upset that she wasn't able to talk to them longer but she was happy to leave if it meant not telling them her last name. She wanted to avoid it as long as possible.

She waved good bye to them and it was then that Draco noticed who was in the compartment. "I'll see you guys later." They all nodded and waved back in wonder. Who was she? And why was Malfoy looking for her?

As soon as Draco shut the compartment door he took her shoulder and turned her to face him. "What's wrong with you? You really do what your father to kill me don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" she said starting to walk away.

He stopped her. "I really don't care who you befriend at Hogwarts but not them. You know that I'm not that type of person who tells you who you can and can't be friends with but this is one exception."

"What's wrong with them?" she said. She knew exactly why he didn't want her hanging out with them. But she wanted him to say it.

"Nothing. It's just, damn it Kali. You know as well as I do that if you start hanging out with Potter your father will kill the both of us and you also know what else would happen if…" Draco stopped realizing that they were still right in front of the compartment and they had all probably just heard every word the two of them just said. He hit his hand on his forehead. How could he be so stupid? Kali was smiling and he realized it. "You knew didn't you?"

Kali started giggling. "How could I not know? I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out."

Draco sighed. He couldn't be mad at her. "Let's just go."

"What was that?" Ron asked after hearing Draco and Kali's conversation.

Hermione giggled. "I don't know. But it sure was funny."

Harry had a serious look on his face. "No, that was weird. Malfoy didn't say a single insulting word to any of us."

Hermione and Ron thought about it and they also realized this. "Maybe he was just being nice because of Kali," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry seemed to accept this and let it be until they could find out more later.

AN: Okay I really hope you guys liked it. I got carried away with this one cuz I had so many things running through my head. Now for the next chapter I was going to do a sorting but I decided to just skip it and say she's in Slytherin. Just wanted you to know so you don't go to read it and get confused because she's sitting at the Slytherin table. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not About Trust

Kali and Draco stepped off the train and she saw a large man yelling out, "Firs' years over here!"

Draco ignored him and went over to the carriages awaiting the rest of the students. Kali followed him into a carriage and Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent followed as well.

The carriages went up to the castle and she got her first look at Hogwarts. And all she could think of was how beautiful it was. It was like something from a dream. Durmstrang looked nothing like this. This was real magic.

They climbed out of the carriages and entered through the large wooden doors. She and Draco quickly found they're seats at Slytherin table. Goyle and Crabbe sat on one side of Draco while Kali sat next to him and Pansy sat next to Kali (giving her a dirty look for sitting next to Draco) and Millicent next to her. They quietly waited the first years while they heard others talking about they're summers and about the upcoming school year. Kali got a few looks from the Slytherins wondering who she was and why she was at they're table. She ignored them to the best of her abilities.

Within a couple minutes the first years were coming into the hall and they're names were being called and they were all sorted. Dumbledore stood up and gave a few announcements that Draco explained to be 'the usual'. Like no one was to enter the Forbidden Forest and talking about curfew and other such things.

"I would also like to announce that Professor Remus Lupin has returned as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And we have a new student," Dumbledore announced. He motioned for Kali to stand. Kali's heart sank. _Right now, in front of everyone_. She slowly stood. "Kali Snape has transferred here from Durmstrang; I hope you will all welcome her with open arms." Kali smiled weakly and sat back down. "Let the feast begin."

Immediately food filled the tables and everyone began eating. Looking at some of the people in the Great Hall as they ate she thought they must never get a decent meal the way they ate. Kali took a bite of a couple things she realized why everyone acted this way. The food was absolutely delicious.

After the feast Dumbledore announced for everyone to go to their dormitories to get a good night sleep for a day of classes tomorrow. Kali noticed her father slip away from the table. She saw that Draco noticed this as well so they hurried out of the Great Hall before the others could notice and they headed down to the dungeons toward Snape's office. The dungeons were dark and dank but Kali didn't mind. It was much like Snape Manor when they first moved in.

They came to a door and Draco knocked. "Come in." A voice said from within.

They walked in and saw Snape sitting at a large desk rummaging through papers. He looked up to see the two of them enter. The room was much warmer and brighter then the dungeons themselves. There was a bright warm fire place and comfortable looking furniture fashioned around it.

"Well, what do you think of it so far?" he asked Kali.

Kali returned her attention to him. "I love it," she said sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

Snape smiled. "Good."

Kale smiled back. "Now can we finish that conversation we were having earlier?"

Snape's smile quickly faded. "No. Now you two better get up to the common room and get some sleep." Kali gave him a pleading look. "Now. Don't make me take points on the first night."

Kali sighed and started for the door. But Draco didn't follow. "Draco are you coming?"

He didn't take his eyes off of Snape. "I'll be right there. Just meet me up in the corridor."

"Okay," she said with no argument. She knew that he wanted to talk to her father alone.

Kali left and as soon as her footsteps were completely gone Snape spit out a "No."

"What do you mean no?" Draco asked his anger raising.

"You may not date my daughter," Snape said simply.

"Why not?" Draco insisted. "Do you not trust me or something?"

"It isn't about trust Draco," he said not looking up at the boy.

"Then what is it about," Draco said taking a step toward him. "You know I would be good to her."

"I know but…"

"NO… am I not good enough for her. Do you just see me as another Death Eaters son? You know I'm nothing like my father. I'm different. So what is this really about!"

Snape shot him a look. "It's about what the Dark Lord wants."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in confusion.

"The Dark Lord summoned me last week he told me that he has someone in mind for her. I've still got to talk to her about it. He intends her to marry one of the Death Eater's sons; I'm not sure who. He wouldn't tell me. But, the fact remains that if she is to be a spy, she has to do what the Dark Lord says. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded in shock. _What if he was never able to be with her? Or worse… who would he choose to be with her? Crabbe? Goyle? Nott? NO! That would be horrible he would treat her horribly. _He left without another word or thought.

He opened the door to see Kali leaning up against the wall. He quickly shut the door so Snape wouldn't see her. They walked down a ways before they said anything.

"So I'm guessing you heard everything," he said as they entered the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

They stopped in front of the Stone wall and she kissed him on the cheek, "Everything will be okay."

He smiled. "I just hope…"

"That it's you?"

Draco nodded.

"Me too."

AN: well I hope you guys liked it… I know it was a short one but trust me 4 is really good… I know I rushed it… but don't worry… I just have sooo many ideas going through my head right now and I'm trying to get to all the good stuff… please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Encounter

Kali woke up that morning feeling so unbelievably tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep. She was up most of the night thinking about the events in her father's office. He had never had anything against Draco. It was the Dark Lord, he wanted to pick out a Death Eater's son for her to marry… to MARRY. She wasn't even seventeen yet. Marriage hadn't even entered her mind before now; she was too young to be thinking about stuff like that.

She climbed out of her bed and found some clothes to change into. The other girls were still sleeping. She thought they must be the type that only takes a few minutes to get ready in the morning.

After she dressed she grabbed a book out of her trunk and went into the common room. She loved their common room; it reminded her of her own home so much. Warm and comfortable, you wouldn't expect that from Slytherin. She noticed Draco sitting on the large sofa so she went over to sit with him.

"Morning," she said plopping down next to him.

He turned his fixed gaze from the fire to her. "Oh… morning."

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

She gave him a doubtful look. "Liar," She smiled at him.

He noticed her smiled and let out a heavy sigh. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything," he said quietly. "This is gonna be one hell of a year."

"Yeah it is," she said.

They sat there for a while contemplating what would and could happen that year. They both jumped when the common room door jerked open and Snape walked in.

"What are you doing here?" she said standing up.

"Good you're up and dressed, let's go," he said rushing over to her and taking her hand and practically pulling her out of the common room.

"What? Where are we going?" Kali asked.

"No talking," he said when they stepped into the corridor. "We just have to hurry."

She did as told and didn't say a word. They walked through the corridors, out of the castle, and they were walking toward the…

"The forbidden forest," she said. "But…"

"Kali you have to remain silent," Snape almost snapped at her.

She was startled by this. He almost seemed scared. But she did as told and didn't utter a single word. They walked deep into the forest. Kali kept one hand on her wand the entire time, just in case. They stopped at a large clearing.

"Who's there?" a smooth voice said. Kali looked around but she didn't see anyone.

"It is your loyal servant Severus Snape and my daughter Kalina Snape," he said falling to one knee and motioned for Kali to do the same.

Kali fell to one knee and felt herself trembling. She was not expecting this. Not this soon. She could feel him coming towards her so she did her best to stop herself from shaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rise my child," he said. "And look into the eyes or your beloved Dark Lord."

She did as told and stood up and looked into his livid scarlet eyes. He wasn't nearly as scary as she thought he would be. The way her father had described him was as a monster. But she could tell he was human through the snake like features. But she knew better. The 'man' that stood before her had killed so many innocent people.

Voldemort looked at her as he walked around her. "Hmm, I can feel her power. But she doesn't seem to have much physical strength. Have you had any time of teachings to help with physical strength my child?"

"Kind of. I've taken self defense classes at Durmstrang. Since I was the only girl and the smallest one in the class they focused on teaching me how to use my opponent's strength against them," she said. Voldemort seemed to like this.

"Very well. Do you feel like you need any further instruction when it comes to this?" he asked.

Kali decided to tell him exactly what she knew he'd want to here. "I'm not sure. If you think it would be a good idea then I have no objections. I love a challenge," she said. It was mostly true. She didn't feel like she needed any instruction but she did enjoy a challenge.

It turned out she was right. The Dark Lord smiled. "I won't have you do anything right now but I will keep it as a thought in the future. If I feel you could use some more lessons." Kali nodded in understanding. "How are you at curses?"

"Umm…" she had to think about this one. "I know some. But not many."

"Alright then," he said. "Malfoy will teach you some curses and you can display them for me on our second meeting. Not the one on Halloween though, we will have enough going on at that meeting."

Kali nodded. "Of course."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Give me your arm."

"You don't mean for her to take the mark NOW, sir," said Snape.

Kali looked up into her father's eyes. Now she was afraid. She hadn't expected to meet him here in the first place. But to receive the dark mark, right at that very moment.

Voldemort thought it over. "Maybe I should wait until Halloween during the presentation. But I don't know how she can handle pain. I don't want her to show any weakness in front of the others."

"I can handle pain, sir," she said not wanting the mark. Not this soon at least.

"Then perhaps we can wait," he said giving her, her arm back. She rolled her sleeve back down in relief. "Now… Kalina, or would you rather be called Kali?"

"Kali, sir," she said quietly.

"Who are you all friends with at school?" he asked.

"Well it's only the first day. So I haven't really made any friends yet. I've only talked to Draco and his friends."

"Hmm… Draco... yes," Voldemort seemed to be think about this. "And what do you think of him."

Kali thought for a moment. She thought of telling him the truth but decided to only tell half the truth, not wanting this to backfire on Draco. "I personally like him. He's strong, powerful, ambitious, and proud."

Voldemort really seemed to like this. "Very well," he said smiling. He turned to her father. "Thank you for bringing your daughter to see me Severus. She is quite lovely and will definitely prove useful to me."

Severus bowed again to the Dark Lord and Kali did the same. They left and once they were back on school grounds she let out a huge sigh.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you," Snape finally said. "He didn't want you to know because he wanted to see what your reaction would be to him. To see if you would be afraid."

"Well I was," he said with a small laugh. "But its okay, I understand. If you would have told me I would have acted totally different."

"Yes, but you did a great job," Snape said. "I'm very proud of how you handled that whole thing."

"Thanks," she said thoughtfully. She thought for a minute. "What was he talking about earlier? About a presentation?"

Severus sighed. "On Halloween night I will lead you and the rest of the young death eaters into the Forbidden Forest. There the Dark Lord will appear and give you each the dark mark and he will announce…" Severus stopped. He had to tell her but he didn't want to. She would be so upset. He knew she wanted to be with Draco.

"Announce what?" she asked knowing exactly what he was gonna say.

Severus let out a heavy sigh. He stopped and faced her. "The Dark Lord is going to make you court with one of the death eater's sons… and eventually marry them."

Kali gave him a faint smile. "I know."

"Draco told you?" he said furiously.

"No… I was right outside the door when you guys were talking," she said quietly.

"Oh… I see," they began to walk into the castle and up to the common room. "I'm sorry. You know I would do something if I could."

She smiled. "I know. It'll be fine."

They went into the common room and Kali grabbed her transfiguration stuff and they headed towards the classroom. Kali was already 5 minutes late for class and Snape was going to make sure she would be excused for being so late.

They walked into the classroom and Kali immediately sent a look to McGonagall apologizing for being late. McGonagall was about to say something but someone caught her attention at the door. Snape stood in the doorway.

"Sorry Minerva. It was very important," Snape said knowing she would catch on to what he was talking about.

"Very well Severus," she said sending him a knowing look.

Kali found classes to be extremely boring and she found none of them to be the least bit challenging. DADA was practically Durmstrang's agenda. She had grown up with her Potion's Master and handled much harder Potion's in her life. History of Magic was boring but at sometimes interesting and Charms was as good to her as Potions. She had done most of the Charms that they were working on and was able to do charms twice as hard three times as easily. She quickly gained the label as the "Girl who was as smart as Hermione Granger."

She decided that she really wanted to be friends with Hermione. She didn't care how much of a lecture she got from Draco or her father. Hermione was as smart as her and she needed someone to study with her that was up to her pace. Seeing how Hermione acted in class she knew that she was a quick learner.

She walked into the library and immediately saw Hermione sitting alone at a table with a couple books spread open. She approached her smiling.

"Hey Hermione," she said sitting down across from her.

Hermione gave her a strange look. "Hi…"

"Ok I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to be like study buddies or something?" Kali asked.

"What?" Hermione said in shock.

"Well ya know. I really need someone who is up to my own pace to study with," Kali said.

"But why me?" Hermione asked.

"Well obviously because you're the smartest girl in class and you're really nice and I can tell your easy to get along with," Kali said wondering why Hermione was asking her all this.

"Oh ok. Well sure. I mean if you're sure your boyfriend doesn't mind," Hermione said. "Malfoy and I have never really seen eye to eye."

Kali laughed. "Draco isn't my boyfriend. Well not yet anyways," she said smiling. "But why don't you guys get along to begin with?"

Hermione thought that was obvious. "Because I'm muggleborn."

Kali only laughed. "And your point being?"

Hermione looked at her confused. "Well a lot of pure bloods look down on muggleborns and Malfoy has called me a Mudblood on more then one occasion."

Kali stared at her for a second. "Well I'm not like that for one. Two, I'm not a pure blood," she started. "But don't tell anyone, if that gets around. Trust me it won't be good." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Okay, and three when did Draco call you a Mudblood?"

"Several times throughout my 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th years," she said simply.

Kali looked at her confused. "Has he called you it at all this year?"

"No, actually he hasn't said a word to me, Harry, or Ron, which is really strange."

"Good," Kali smiled. "He changed a lot over the summer. He met Voldemort and changed completely. He knew it wasn't a game anymore. He got scared and my father persuaded him to come to our side."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So what do you say about us studying together?" Kali asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled. "Sure."

"Kewl."

"So what's your favorite subject?" Hermione asked.

"Probably potions, but only because I've grown up around it. But Defense Against the Dark Arts definitely comes in a close second," Kali answered.

"I'm more of a charms person although I really love Arthrithmacy. Harry is more into DADA and Ron is more into lunch," Hermione said smiling.

Kali giggled at that.

"So is Harry planning on becoming an Auror after he graduates?" Kali asked.

"Umm… I'm not sure. I think so," Hermione said. "He's talked about it before. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Kali replied. "I can just feel that he's powerful and I think he would make a great Auror."

"What do you mean _feel_ he's powerful?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I don't really know. Sometimes I can feel when people are powerful and their power's emotions."

"I don't understand," Hermione said. "Are you an empath or something?"

Kali giggled. "No way. I can't feel emotions. Only the emotions within power."

"Wow," Hermione said in shock. "I've read about this. It's rare. There are only two wizards in the world known to have it."

"Have what?"

Hermione didn't answer she simply stood up and rushed over to a shelf looking through books. She finally pulled out a book and rushed back over to the table opening it and skimming through it. She stopped on a page and turned in toward Kali. "Read here."

Kali did as told and read the passage. "Ermiory: the power to feel emotions within Power. Every witch or wizard has a certain amount of power. And depending on how powerful you are, Ermists are able to sense your power and decide what kind of witch or wizard you are, good or evil. Although Ermists are only able to sense great power. And depending how powerful they are themselves they will be able to tell what kind of power you have and how you wish to use it. There are only two know living Ermists in the Wizarding world today: Albus Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Kali finished reading the passage and looked up at Hermione. "So I'm an Ermist?"

"I think so," Hermione said taking the book and placing it back on the shelf. "But I think we should tell Dumbledore about this."

Kali agreed and before she knew it they were on they're way to Dumbledore's office.

AN: ok I hope you like it… as you can tell there is a lot we have to learn about Kali… ok I'm about to go write 5… so I hope you guys like it


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ermist

Hermione and Kali climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office and knocked on his door. "Come in." Dumbledore said from inside.

They walked in to see Dumbledore working at his desk. They both walked forward to the desk and sat in the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. He looked up and saw the two girls.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, Miss. Snape," he said smiling. "What can I do for you?"

They both sighed and took turns telling him about they're discovery. Hermione explained that it seemed like Kali may be an Ermist.

Dumbledore seemed to find this very interesting. "Hmm… Ms. Granger why don't you go find Professor Snape and bring him here so we can all talk?"

"Sure," she said looking at him confused.

Hermione left Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore returned to his seat behind his desk and let out a big sigh.

"Well?" Kali said waiting for him to tell her if he felt what she had felt.

"You can feel emotions within powers?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Can you please read me and tell me what you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course," Kali said closing her eyes. She concentrated on the old man and felt an overwhelming sense of power come at her. She felt happiness, wisdom, sadness, and a sense of protection. (AN: I hope you guys understand what I mean by that... if not let me know in your review and I'll explain further.) She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Well," Dumbledore asked patiently. Kali explained everything she felt including the wonderful sense of protection within him. Dumbledore only nodded.

"So am I an Ermist?" Kali asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, that is the only possibility. But again this must between you and me and of course your father and Miss. Granger. If Voldemort finds out then we will definitely have problems. I don't know what we would do if your father never taught you occlumency," Dumbledore stated with a small laugh.

Kali gave the old man a small smile. He was right. It was a good thing. Her father had taught her occlumency at a very young age just incase the Dark Lord had ever returned and she was forced into spying. He knew the Dark Lord would be able to see right through her lies if she hadn't studied it.

While Kali pondered on all the information she was given her father and Hermione had knocked on the door and walked in. "What's going on?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore explained everything about Kali. Kali and Hermione had decided to leave Snape and Dumbledore alone to talk so they excused themselves and headed back to the library for studying.

"So she's an Ermist?" Snape finally said after Dumbledore had explained everything.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "And if Voldemort find out there will be hell to pay, for all of us."

The week quickly passed and Kali seemed to like Hogwarts a lot more then Durmstrang and she was starting to feel like she was at home. She had missed her old friends at Durmstrang but she was happy to be at Hogwarts with Draco. She and Hermione had become very good friends and even though the other Slytherin girls didn't seem to like it Kali couldn't have cared less.

Friday came and she was looking forward to the weekend. She wanted nothing more then to be able to sleep in. That was the one thing she loved about summer vacation. She loved to sleep in. She was hoping that she and her father would be able to just talk and hang out on Saturday. She hadn't really talked to him since they were all in Dumbledore's office and she was curious to what he thought about her being an Ermist.

Potions was her last class that day and she and Hermione walked to class together. They had become partners in class and even though she could tell her father didn't like the idea of the two smartest people in the class working together he seemed to get over it after a few days.

"So what are you going to do on your first weekend here?" Hermione asked as they took their seats at the front of the classroom.

"I don't know yet," Kali said taking her potions book out. "I think I might…"

She immediately stopped talked as she noticed her father coming into the classroom. "Open your books to page 184." Everyone did so and noticed a list of directions for a potion on the board. "Today you will make the Pepperup Potion. Who can tell me what it is?" Hermione instantly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione lowered her hand. "The Pepperup Potion is used to cure the common cold."

"Yes. 5 points to Gryffindor," Snape said quietly. He had hated giving Gryffindor points. "Now, who invented it?" Hermione's hand instantly shot up. Kali raised her hand slowly afterwards. "Yes, Miss. Snape?" It felt so awkward to call out his own last name to a student and even more awkward to call his daughter Miss. Snape.

"The Pepperup Potion was invented by Glover Hipworth," Kali said

"Yes, 5 points to Slytherin."

"Now as Miss. Granger said this potion will cure the common cold. As you should all know Madam Pomfrey supplies this potion quite often to students during winter. Now if you perform this potion correctly you may be able to perform it on your own after this and not have to bother her with it. Although if the potion does not come out right… well… then it would be a very good idea to go see her immediately."

After this he allowed them the rest of the class to work on the potion and told them to place it on his desk after finishing it then they would be excused for the day. Hermione and Kali were the first group to finish and they started toward to door to leave. After they stepped out Kali sat next to the door and pulled out a book to read.

Hermione looked at her. "Aren't you coming to the common room?"

Kali shook her head. "No I want to talk to my dad. So I'll wait till everyone finishes."

Hermione nodded and headed for the common room.

About a half an hour later Neville and Harry left the classroom and it was empty. She put her book away and headed into the room. She walked up to his desk and pulled a seat over by him.

"So what's going on this weekend?" she asked hoping he didn't have any work to do.

He sighed. "Well I talked to Lucius yesterday and he invited us to Malfoy Manor for lunch."

Kali frowned. She hated going over there. Lucius was a rude selfish git and she hated him for making Draco's life a living hell. "Do we have to?"

Severus glared at her and she sighed. "Fine. Does Draco know?"

"No I haven't been able to talk to him," he said looking at a couple papers on his desk.

"So I'm guessing you want me to?" Kali asked annoyed that she had to waste her Saturday afternoon with Lucius Malfoy.

"It would be much appreciated," he said not looking up at her.

Now Kali began to glare at him. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Severus looked up at her. "No, why do you think that?"

"Because you're just acting weird," Kali stated.

"Sorry. I just have a huge work load here and the Dark Lord keeps piling me with different assignments," he said returning to rummaging through the papers on his desk.

"What kind of assignments?" Kali asked in curiosity.

Severus looked at her. "Now you know I can't tell you anything about my assignments."

Kali smiled. "Yeah I know. But that's not gonna stop me from trying to trick you into telling me."

Severus didn't return the smile. "Don't you have homework or something to go work on?"

Kali sighed. "Fine. I'll leave you alone," she said bitterly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He didn't reply so Kali simply returned the seat to its proper place and left the classroom.

Kali quickly found Draco in the Slytherin common room. He was sitting at a table working on his charms homework and Kali went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked closing his book.

"Talking to my dad," she said sighing. "Guess where we're all going tomorrow?"

He wrinkled his brow. "Where?"

"To Malfoy Manor," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Draco frowned. "Why?"

"Your daddy wishes to have us all for lunch," she said sounding pissed.

"Ugh. What the hell is he up to now?"

"What do you mean?" she said standing up and moving over to the couch in front of the fire.

He followed her. "Whenever he wants me home it's because he's up to something. And you know him well enough that when he's up to something it's usually bad for me."

Kali giggled. She knew how right he was. Lucius hated Draco and treated him horribly, he loved to taunt him. "Oh well I'm sure it'll be fine."

Draco gave her a doubtful look. "Yeah right."

AN: ok I know I left that off kinda funny… but oh well… I'm sure you all will forgive me in time… lol… I'm posting this right now and I'm about to go work on 6 and 7.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Ceremony

Draco and Kali spent Friday night out by the lake talking. It was one of the only places they knew they could be together without a Slytherin finding them. They were out late way past curfew so they snuck back up to their separate dormitories and went to sleep.

Kali woke up the next morning to hear Pansy talking to Millicent. "What do you think they were doing?"

"I don't know and honestly I really don't care," Millicent said sounding annoyed.

"Well she better stay away from him," Pansy said. "He's mine."

Kali sat up. "What are you talking about?" she said yawning.

Pansy gave her a dirty look. "You… got a problem with that?"

Kali stood up. "Why the hell are you talking about me?"

"Because you need to stay the hell away from Draco," Pansy said standing to meet her height even though she was just a little shorter.

Kali smiled. "I'll do whatever the hell I please. And if I want to be around Draco, I will be. Pansy you can't intimidate me. I'm stronger, faster, and more powerful then you."

Pansy didn't say anything.

Kali smiled. "And you know it."

Kali grabbed some clothes and clean robes and headed down to the showers. Since she had gotten up a little later then she had planned she had to rush through her shower and use a drying spell on her hair and quickly put it up in a cute simple pony tail letting her loose curls flow out of it.

She returned to the common room and found Draco pulling his robes on. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked down to her father's office to find him grading the potions from the previous day. He looked up to see them walking in. "Are you both ready to go?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

Snape stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He lit a fire in it and held out a little satchel of floo powder out of the top desk drawer. He offered it to Draco first, saying that he would put out the fire as soon as they were gone and apparate as soon as he got off the Hogwarts grounds. Draco took a pinch of flu powder and threw it into the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" he called, and was gone.

Kali took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire as well. She stepped into the lightly tickling flames and called out, "Malfoy Manor." She was quickly whisked away in a whirlwind. She kept her eyes closed until she felt herself slowing down. She opened her eyes and soon was tumbling out of a fireplace in what appeared to be a huge parlor. Draco stood ready to help her up as soon as she came through.

"Do you think we should wait for your father?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be long."

Just then, there was a popping sound and Kali turned to see her father standing behind them. Soon, they heard footsteps and Lucius Malfoy burst into the room with a flourish.

"Hello, Severus," he said completely ignoring his son.

"Good afternoon, Lucius," answered Snape.

"Good afternoon, Kali," Lucius said grinning.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," she said grinning back.

"Draco, Kali hasn't been here in over a year," Lucius said keeping his eyes on Kali. "Why don't you give her a tour and show her all the wonderful renovations your mother has made?"

"Of course father," Draco said motioning for Kali to follow him.

As soon as they were far enough away from their fathers Kali let out a sigh. "I really do hate your father."

"You're not the only one," Draco said smiling.

They walked up to his room and sat on his bed while he held her in his arms. It would be the only time they had alone for the day so they decided to take advantage of it. It felt so good to be in his arms. She felt so safe and loved and she loved the feeling she had every time she saw him. Just thinking about him would make her smile. He had that effect on her and she could never understand it.

"Kali?"

"Yeah?" she asked dreamily.

"I love you," he said quietly.

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too."

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't have you," he said quietly.

She was about to say something when a loud bell rang somewhere within the large mansion. "Well, that's that," he said. "Come on, we'd better get to lunch."

He stood and held out his hand to help her up and the two walked down to the large dining room, hand in hand, only releasing one another just before they walked into the room.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it appears that I have some good news for you and my daughter," said Snape as they sat waiting for the house-elves to zap in the food. "The Dark Lord has just paid us a visit. It appears as if he has arranged a courtship between you and Kali."

Draco looked from Snape to Kali to his father. "If that is what The Dark Lord wants," he said with an air of arrogance. "Then, that is what he shall get."

Snape looked at Kali with a questioning, yet stern glance. "And you, daughter?" he asked.

"I shall do whatever is required of me," she said, exhibiting the same air Draco had.

"Good," said Lucius. "That was easy enough. Your courtship shall be solidified at the upcoming presentation on Halloween. You are to leave promptly at eleven to give yourselves enough time to get into the Dark Forrest for the presentation. I trust you have given your daughter her Invisibility Cloak, Severus?"

"No not yet," he replied. He turned to Kali. "Remind me when we return to the castle."

Kali nodded. "Yes father."

"Never allow anyone to see it," he said to Kali. "Don't tell anyone you have it, not even Dumbledore. NO ONE can know about this. Understood?"

"Yes," she said taking the box which held her new invisibility cloak. "I won't let anyone see it or tell anyone I have it or let ANYONE including Dumbledore know I have it."

"Very good, Poppet," he said. "Now go to your dorm and put it away in your trunk and don't let anyone see you with it and don't let me catch you using it when you're not supposed to."

"Okay," she said leaving her father's office.

Luckily no one was in the common room and when she went up to her dorm it was also empty so she quickly tucked it away in her trunk and put a complex locking spell on it so no one would get into it. She left her dorm and went down to the library to look for Hermione and sure enough she found her sitting at her table reading.

She sat down and told Hermione what had all happened at Malfoy Manor and about her and Draco being able to date now. Hermione had been the only one she could talk to about all of this. Her father had agreed upon her telling Hermione as long as Hermione promised not to tell Harry and Ron and she had agreed. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't caught up in the whole thing with Voldemort and being able to tell her everything that was happening. When she had told her about her first meeting with Voldemort she could see how scared Hermione was for her.

Time went by and soon enough Halloween was right around the corner. Kali was dreading it more and more. It was going to be great that she and Draco would officially be together but she would also be receiving the dark mark and she was not looking forward to that.

On Halloween day there were no classes so Draco and Kali decided to spend the day together to keep their minds off of that night when they would both receive the dark mark. She had received dirty looks from Pansy all day, even though she didn't know about them dating yet. She didn't want to say anything to her until it was made official by Voldemort.

She and Draco had planned on a little romantic dinner by the lake underneath _their_ tree. Draco had it all set up when he led her down there. There were candles and her favorite food waiting for them, spaghetti. After they ate they laid out a blanket and stared at the stars until 10:30 when they went up their dorms and collected their invisibility cloaks. They snuck down to the forbidden where they saw Snape standing around a few other students they recognized as all Slytherins.

Kali noticed her father coming over to her. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said smiling trying not to be nervous.

"Okay I'm about to call role. So say 'Snape' after Nott says his name. You have to stay standing in between them. Alright?" Kali nodded in understanding. Snape turned around as Nott and Greengrass entered the forest. "Is everyone here?" he asked as he surveyed everyone. "Alright, Crabbe start us off."

"Crabbe!"

"Goyle!"

"Greengrass!"

"Malfoy!"

"Nott!"

"Snape!"

"Zabini!"

Finally, Snape led them all deep into the Dark Forest, where all sorts of strange noises threatened to scare Kali. Just when she was feeling the most anxious, Draco reached down, took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. He didn't let go until they had reached a clearing at which point he walked quickly across the field to his waiting father. Snape laid an arm across her shoulders and steered her to an empty place among the Death Eaters and their sons. At this point he instructed her, quietly, to kneel, which she did quickly. She kept her head down, having been told that it was impolite for the un-initiated to look upon the Dark Lord until after you had kissed the hem of his robes. Soon enough, though, there was a popping noise and Kali heard a familiar voice wafting through the air.

"Ah, my precious little Death Eaters," Voldemort said. "It has been too long since I've seen you. Some of you have grown. I am pleased. Crabbe!" he barked.

"Vincent Crabbe, at your service, my Lord," Crabbe said. There was a pause in which he had probably kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes and stood.

It continued like that, with each of her schoolmates, all of them Slytherins and boys, reciting the short pledge to the Dark Lord, until he came to Kali. "Snape," he said, somewhat more quietly.

"Kali Snape, at your service, my Lord," she said. She took hold of the hem of his robe and kissed it. She was then surprised to find his hands on her shoulders lifting her up.

"My beautiful child," he said. "My only daughter. A rose among thorns." He then surprised everyone by taking her in his arms and hugging her. When he released her, he was smiling gently at her. "You are my special child," he said. Without another word, he went on to the last child.

She turned around to return to her father and noticed the rest of the boys looking at her in anger and jealousy. All except Draco who looked proud.

Voldemort continued with Zabini and when he returned to stand next to his father he called forward Crabbe again. Crabbe hurried to stand in front of the Dark Lord and bowed quickly. "I pledge my undying and unending support to you, my Lord," he stood again and rolled up his left sleeve.

Without a word, Voldemort carefully touched the tip of his wand to the boy's forearm. The instant the wand made contact, Crabbe let out a small yelp of pain, but quickly sucked it in and gritted his teeth. After only a few seconds, Voldemort released Crabbe and bent to kiss the boy's arm. Quickly, Crabbe hurried back to his father. The ceremony continued like this, each boy saying the pledge and receiving the dark mark. Every boy let out a small yelp in pain except Draco. He had sucked in some air and quietly let it out when it was finished.

"Snape!" Voldemort finally called.

Kali hurried forward and dropped to one knee. "I pledge my undying and unending support to you, my Lord," she said. She quickly rolled up her left sleeve and held out her arm, keeping her hand in a fist. Voldemort, looking almost apologetic, took out his wand and touched the tip of it to her arm.

The pain was like nothing Kali had ever experienced before. It was like someone had just put a searing hot iron on her arm. She nearly cried out, but only took in a sharp breath and clenched her jaw. In a few seconds, it was over and Voldemort bent to kiss her arm. When he backed away, she saw the dark mark where his wand had touched.

Just as she was about to turn and head back to her father, Voldemort seized her up into his arms again and squeezed her tightly. He then held her at arm's length, pulled her forward and kissed her forehead, then released her. She hurried back to her father, who was beaming at her.

The whole ceremony had scared her a little. She didn't like bearing his mark. She wanted him gone. But at the same time she didn't. Why was he so nice to her? It was like he was a completely different person.

Finally Zabini had received the mark- letting out a small cry of pain like the others except her and Draco- and Voldemort stood in the middle of them all again. "Malfoy!" he called. Draco hurried out to meet him. "Snape!" he called again and Kali hurried forward. "I trust your fathers have spoken with you?" he asked them.

"Yes my Lord," they both said in unison.

"Do either of you have any objections?"

"No my Lord," they answered.

"Good," he said, turning his attention to the other boys in the circle. "I am now declaring Miss Kalina Snape to be Untouchable to all except Mr. Draco Malfoy. Anyone who touches her in either lust or anger, with the exception of Mr. Malfoy, will suffer an unfortunate death. And, I will not miss you, for you will have touched my child!" With that, he motioned to Draco.

Draco raised his wand to her and placed it on her heart. Kali began to back away a little. "It's okay," Draco whispered. Kali trusted him so she stayed put. "Asha Shidhi," he said quietly. Kali felt a small surge go through her body.

Voldemort nodded at the two of them and they returned to their fathers sides.

"Malfoy and Nott!" the two boys hurried to the Dark Lord. "I want you two to help Miss. Snape with curses. I understand she is a quick study, so you may not have much to do, but see to it that she can do them all properly by our next meeting."

The two boys nodded. "Yes my Lord," they both said before returning to their places.

"Now my death eaters. You have your assignments. DISPERSE!"

Voldemort disapparated as well as the rest of the adults except Snape. He showed them to the edge of the forest and they all put on their invisibility cloaks and hurried back to the castle.

They all quietly entered the common room to find the rest of the Slytherins in bed. They snuck to their individual dormitories and quickly fell asleep. Although Draco and Kali stayed in the common room. He started to his dorm when Kali grabbed his arm.

"What was that?" Kali asked.

"What was what?" Draco asked.

"All of that? Him being so nice to me? You doing that spell?"

Draco sighed. "I'm sure Snape will explain why he's being nice to you tomorrow. But that spell was like a protection spell. So that no one will hurt you," he said smiling.

She smiled back. "Alright."

They both climbed the stairs and went to their individual dorms. Kali lay in her bed thinking of everything that had just occurred. She was still curious to why the Dark Lord was being so nice to her. But soon her thinking came to an end and she drifted off to sleep.

AN: I hope you guys liked it… I'm gonna work on chapter 7… lol… I just look on the site and I'm still waiting for chapters 3-5 to be validated… but anyways please keep reviewing


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Visiting the Dark Lord

Kali woke up the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes. She smiled and sat up yawning. She noticed everyone in her dorm was gone so she got dressed and went down into the common room. Everyone was sitting around talking about the previous night, some about the feast, and some quietly about the ceremony. She saw Pansy across the room and grinned at her. Pansy looked at her in confusion. Kali started toward Draco sitting on the couch but Pansy noticed this and rushed over.

"Hello Draco," Pansy said smiling sitting on one side of him.

"Hi," he said flatly.

"I didn't see you at the feast last night," she stated.

Draco started to make an excuse but Kali cut it.

"Yeah we were hanging out," Kali said sitting next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her.

Pansy frowned at this. "Oh…"

"Pansy, don't you have anything better to do then bother my boyfriend?" Kali asked holding back all the laughter that was filling her head.

Pansy shot her a dirty look. "I was just asking a question." She stated before stomping off.

Kali smiled at this. It was fun to make Pansy miserable. If she hadn't been so entirely rude to her in the beginning then Kali wouldn't have to make her miserable. Kali laughed at this thought.

Draco noticed this. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just enjoying every minute of this," she said smiling.

Draco smiled back. "You and me both," he said kissing her forehead.

Kali stood up and stretched. "I think I'm gonna go see my dad and talk to him about last night."

Draco nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later," he stood up and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"Hmm…" she said taking in the kiss. "Stop it."

"Why?" he asked in shock.

"If you keep kissing me like that then I'll never leave," she joked.

"Then I guess I should do it more often," he said teasing her.

"Bye," she said giving him another kiss. "I'll talk to you later."

Kali left the common room and headed down deeper into the dungeons to her father's office. She came to the door and knocked.

"Come in," a voice from within said. Severus was writing on a bottle filled with a green liquid content. "Hey," he said as he saw her walk in.

"Hi," she said taking a seat at the end of his desk. "I have a question."

"Sure," he said putting down the bottle smiling at her. "What is it?"

"What was that last night?"

Severus laughed. "Kali, a lot happened last night you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

Kali sighed. "_You are my special child_," she said quoting the Dark Lord.

Severus smiled. "Oh yes."

Kali waited for more but he didn't continue. "Well?"

Severus sighed. "It means you're his favorite. He will treat you as if you are his own daughter, his own blood."

"And that means…"

"Anytime you want to see him, you can call him by pressing your thumb to your Dark Mark and he'll meet you at the designated place, which is the forbidden forest. You can pop into Riddle house anytime and he'll see you. You can ask any favor of him, up to half of his Kingdom- as he puts it- and he will grant it for you. You need not bow to him, kiss the hem of his robes or even call him, 'my Lord.'"

"Okay," Kali said slowly. "So what do I call him?"

"You may call him Voldemort or… whatever you wish," Severus said. "In short, the Dark Lord treasures you above all else and has given you special privileges," he finished.

Kali didn't know what to think of this. It was a good thing… right? She wasn't for sure. It could definitely become useful but she wasn't sure if she liked that the Dark Lord liked her this much. It was weird that he liked anyone. He's supposed to be evil.

"So are you going to go see him?" Severus asked returning to his bottle.

"Now?"

Severus looked up at her. "Yes. Why not now?"

"I don't want to go alone."

Severus chuckled. "You have nothing to be scared of. Trust me."

Kali sighed. "Fine, I guess."

"Alright. Let me mark this bottle then I'll start up the fire," Severus said.

Kali nodded. "Hey what are we doing for Christmas this year?"

"We're spending it at home. Aunt Katherine is coming with Ava," he said finishing off his last bottle.

"Kewl. I haven't seen Ava in so long," she said her spirits rising. "Does the Dark Lord know about Aunt Katherine and Ava?"

"Yes," he said. "He knows that your aunt hasn't been the same since Evan died. That's the only reason he doesn't bother trying to get Katherine to join."

"What about Ava?" she asked curiously.

"He told me that if Ava wished to join she could but he isn't going to force her because he doesn't want to upset Katherine," Severus said. "Is that all?"

She sighed. "Yes."

He started the fire and handed her the satchel of floo powder. She took some and stepped into the fire. "Riddle House." She was whisked away in a whirlwind and before she knew it she was in Riddle House. She looked around and examined the old house.

It was very big. Although not as big as Malfoy Manor, which completely shocked her. The more she looked around the more she noticed it was about the size of Snape Manor, which made her a little more comfortable. She left the room where she had entered through the fireplace and entered what looked like to be the living room. She noticed a large throne like chair facing in the opposite direction of her. She saw a hand resting on the arm of the throne.

"Come in my dear," said a smooth voice she recognized as the Dark Lord. She did as told and came around to the other side to face him. He smiled and she returned a smile not knowing what to say or do. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my Lord," she said lowering her head slightly.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Now I'm sure your father talked to you about that. You do not need to bow or call me by, 'my Lord.'"

She nodded knowing this. But she didn't feel comfortable calling him Voldemort. She didn't know why though. It's not like she's never said it. She says it all the time when her father isn't around. For some reason he refused to call him by Voldemort, even when he had lost all his power and wasn't around he still refused to say it or even hear it. She smiled at Voldemort as he motioned for her to sit in the chair a few feet in front of him.

"So how is school going?" he asked her. "Wormtail bring us some drinks."

She almost jumped as he yelled for Wormtail. Wormtail quickly came into the room with two drinks placed on a little tray and set it on the small table sitting between them. Wormtail quickly scurried into the kitchen and she didn't see him for the rest of her visit.

Kali returned her attention back to Voldemort. "It's going good. I really like the school, although I think the classes should be a bit more challenging."

Voldemort smiled at this. "Yes I always thought that they needed a harder curriculum. But unfortunately they won't do that considering there are some students there who have a hard enough time getting through the curriculum they have now. Hogwarts needs to be stricter on who they let in there. Hogwarts is a prestigious school and they need to be more selective."

Even though Kali didn't completely agree with this she nodded anyways to stay on his good side. Voldemort seemed to like that she agreed with him and smiled. They continued like this for a while. Him asking her about school and how she like being with Draco. Even though she tried to act subtle on this subject Voldemort could tell she had true feelings for him and overall he seemed to be okay with this.

After a few hours she asked to be excused to work on some homework. He happily allowed her to leave and she told him she would stop by that next Saturday. He seemed to be happy with this and as she stood up to leave he stood up and hugged her.

She smiled and went to the fireplace. "Severus Snape's office." She appeared in her father's empty office and put out the fire. She looked around a little to see if he was around but he wasn't so she returned to her common room to find Draco. As she walked through the dungeon she thought about her visit with Voldemort. It was so strange how he would hug her. He was supposed to be mean and evil. He was supposed to be a monster. It was supposed to be easy to hate him. But she didn't feel any of this from him. He was nice to her. He didn't seem like a monster, not even a little. And she was not finding it easy to hate him at all. She was actually starting to like him.

AN: yeah I know it's a short one… but I thought that would be a nice little cliffhanger till the next chapter… hehe… well I'm about to write the next chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Collision

Now that Kali had been at Hogwarts for almost 3 months she was really starting to feel like she had gone here since she was a first year. She had made so many friends… and enemies. She thought about Pansy. Even though Pansy seemed to be the only one who didn't like her she still felt like there were a few others who didn't like her. Probably on the fact that her father was their Potions Master.

Kali lay on the couch in the Slytherin common room resting her head on Draco's lap as he gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. "So what are you and your father doing for Christmas this year?" Draco asked gazing at the fire continuing to stroke through her hair. He stopped as she sat up.

"Well dad said that we were gonna spend it at home and my aunt and cousin are coming over from America," she said curiously wondering why he wanted to know. "You remember Ava, right?"

He nodded remembering the girl and her mother who visited Kali over to summers. They had both come to Malfoy Manor for dinner one night, his mother had insisted on it wanting to see Katherine.

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Well," he said taking her hand. "I thought we should spend the holidays together as a couple."

"Aww… Draco that's so sweet," she smiled wickedly at him and quickly pulled her hand out of his. "Liar," she said laughing. "You just want to get away from your father so you don't have to listen to him give you a hard time about everything that's going on."

Draco smiled back. "Alright you caught me. But I really do wanna see you over vacation. I don't think I can go a whole 2 weeks without you."

Kali smiled. She knew well enough he would survive, but she did want to spend more time with him out of school. "How about I talk to my dad and see what he says."

Draco smiled. "Sounds good."

Later that day Kali went down to her father's office alone. As usual he was sitting at his desk grading potions from that day's lesson. He looked up as she walked in and smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kali smiled and sat down across from him. "I have a favor to ask."

Severus' smiled quickly faded into a frown. "What is it and how much is it going to cost me?"

Kali laughed. "Absolutely nothing."

"Ok then," he said his smile returning. "Then you might actually get what you want."

"Good," she said her smiled widening. "Can Draco stay with us for Christmas break at Snape Manor?"

Severus jumped up. "Absolutely NOT!" he yelled.

"Why not?" she said taken aback.

"Because if I catch that boy's hands on you one more time I'm gonna curse him into next week," he said furiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I saw him all over you when you were in the library," he said his anger growing. "In the library of all places Kali."

"It was nothing," she said quickly. "I promise. We're dating, you can't expect us to not kiss and…"

"I don't want to hear anymore," Severus said quickly. "Just because the Dark Lord wants you to be with him doesn't mean I approve."

Kali stood up in anger. "Then why don't you talk to him and then maybe I can date someone else. Maybe Crabbe or Goyle? Draco tells me Nott is nice and cruel. Perfect match for me," she said sarcastically.

"Kali don't start with me," he said pacing his office. He stopped and looked at her. "You are my daughter and you will do what I say."

Kali felt tears start to form in her eyes. Her father had never yelled at her like this. She had never been this angry with him. "Well sometimes I wish I wasn't your daughter!" she yelled before storming out of his office.

As she was running down through the dungeons she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't paying attention and ran into someone and since she wasn't able to catch herself she fell to the floor hitting her head on the hard cement. She noticed a shadowy figure standing above her but didn't get to see who it was before falling into unconsciousness.

Draco quickly pulled her up off the ground and put her in his arms and ran her to the infirmary. He ran in quickly as Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look for running into her infirmary. "What is the meaning of this Mr.-" She cut her self off as she saw Kali Snape in his arms. "Oh dear what happened?"

"She was running through the dungeons and I didn't see her when I rounded a corner and she fell and hit her head," he said shaking with worry. He set her on a bed and Madam Pomfrey examined her. "Is she okay?"

"For the most part. She's going to be sleeping for a couple days and after that she will be experiencing some severe headaches which means I will be keeping her in here for about a week so I can keep and eye on her," she said as she examined her.

Draco sighed in relief. "I'll go find Professor Snape and let him know."

Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement as she continued to examine Kali.

Draco quickly ran to the dungeons to grab Professor Snape. Snape was sitting at his desk with his face buried in his hands. He seemed to be in a deep thought. "Professor?"

Snape looked up. "What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Umm… Kali's in the hospital wing," Draco said in confusion of Snape's anger.

Snape quickly stood. "What? Why?"

"She was running through the dungeons and I didn't see her come around the corner and we collided. She fell and hit her head. I'm really sorry Professor," Draco said feeling like it was his fault for Kali being in the hospital wing.

"Damn it," Snape cursed. He quickly left his office and hurried to the infirmary. Draco hurried behind him without saying another word. They entered the infirmary and noticed Kali laying on a bed asleep and Madam Pomfrey hovering over her. Snape walked over and noticed that Madam Pomfrey was tending to a deep cut on her head. Draco noticed this as well. He hadn't noticed the cut before but figured he was too upset to notice it.

Snape looked at her in anger and sadness. Like he didn't know which emotion he was feeling more. "Can't you just heal that cut?" he said looking sternly at Madam Pomfrey.

"With any other student, yes. But I can't with Kali," she said not looking up at Snape.

"Well why not?" he asked angrily.

"Albus informed me that she is an Ermist. Any kind of spells directed at her head could interfere with that power and could have severe consequences," she said growing angry at Snape. "I know what I'm doing Severus. She will be fine in a couple of day's time. I am keeping her for a full week for observation, just in case though."

Snape sighed. "What kind of consequences?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up in shock. "I don't see why it matters. But, she could lose her abilities as an Ermist."

"And how is that a bad thing?" he said looking down at his daughter.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him angrily, and then turned her gaze to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy can you please leave us?"

Draco nodded. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. "Yes, of course." Draco left and she returned her angry expression back towards Snape. "Of course it is a bad thing. Do you even understand what it means that she's an Ermist?"

Snape shot a look at her. "Yes. It is one more thing that the Dark Lord can use against our side. If he finds out she's an Ermist he will do any and everything to make sure she is fully and completely on his side and I will not allow that monster to manipulate her onto his side."

"Oh come now Severus. Kali is a bright girl and she knows how evil he his. She would never allow herself to fall victim. She is strong, just like her father," she said trying to reassure him that Kali would be fine.

Snape only sighed. "I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her." He said before quickly leaving the room.

As he exited the infirmary he noticed Draco sitting up against the wall. "Get to your common room Mr. Malfoy."

"No," he said sternly. Snape shot him a dirty look. "Not till you tell me why she was running through the dungeon crying in the first place."

"We got into a fight," he said not looking at Draco. "Now get to your common room."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Snape closed his eyes. "To see the Dark Lord."

Draco looked at him in shock. "You're not seriously going to go tell him are you?"

"Yes I am."

"You can't. He'll kill you for this. You know he'll blame you solely and completely. He won't even care that I'm the one who ran into her," Draco said trying to convince him not to go.

"I have to. If I don't tell him he'll find out another way and then he really will kill me," Snape said returning his gaze to Draco.

"What makes you think he won't kill you now?"

"Because he needs me. If he kills me Kali will never forgive him and he'll lose her trust forever," Snape said confidently. "He's not that stupid. Now go to your common room before I start deducting points."

Draco sighed giving up. He knew Snape had a point. But he also knew that Kali would not be happy when she found out her father was tortured by Voldemort.

Snape hurried out of the castle and headed to the Forbidden Forest. When he was far enough in that he was no longer on Hogwarts grounds he apparated to Riddle House.

As he entered the house he noticed the Dark Lord sitting in his chair looking into the fire. "Who is there?" he asked not removing his gaze off of the fire.

"It is I, Severus Snape, your loyal servant," Snape said bowing.

Voldemort looked at him and gave him a small smile. "What is it Snape? I haven't had the best day so I'm not in the greatest mood."

"What happened, my Lord?"

"The Carson mission failed. I must be more careful to who knows about these missions. So I can find out who the traitor is," Voldemort said quietly. "Now, why are you here Severus?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord," he said quietly. "I'm afraid I must bring you more bad news."

Voldemort sighed. "What is it?"

"Kali is in the hospital wing," he said quickly. "And it's my fault. I'm sorry, my Lord."

"What!" he hissed. "What happened?"

"We had an argument and she was running through the corridors and ran into Mr. Malfoy. She hit her head on the cement," he said keeping his head bowed.

Voldemort's anger grew towards Snape. His special child was in pain and it was her own father's fault. "Crucio." Snape fell to the floor in a vast amount of pain. He twitched as he felt every part of his body ache in unbelievable pain. Voldemort flicked his wand removing the curse. "Why were you arguing?" he yelled in anger.

Snape gasped from the pain. "She wanted Draco to stay with us over Christmas holidays and I said no."

"Why did you say no?" he asked his anger growing.

"I don't trust him, my Lord," Snape said.

"Why do you not trust him? Do you think he is not loyal to me?" Voldemort asked.

"No it's not anything like that."

"Then why do you not trust him?"

"I know what young boys like him think about when it comes to girls. And I will not allow him to harm my daughter," Snape said trying not to sound angry.

"Severus, Draco is one of my most trusted young Death Eaters. And he knows if he does anything to Kali he will have to deal with me. He's not that stupid. Now, how long will Kali be in the infirmary?"

"For a week."

Voldemort sighed. He didn't think it was that serious. "Once she is released I want you to send her here to see me. If by then you still do not wish for Draco to stay with you two for the holidays then they will both be spending their vacations here with me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. Now go."

AN: thanks for the reviews guys… it helps out a lot… keeps me motivated… just so you know the reason I haven't put Harry in here a lot is for a reason… trust me.. I have plans… lol… he'll be in there… tell me what you think… PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Truth

Kali woke up four days after her fall in the dungeons. Draco and Snape were both beginning to worry after she hadn't woken up the third day but the next morning she had woken up and Madam Pomfrey let them both know immediately so they would stop worrying about her. Kali started to experience some severe headaches and could hardly think through the pain. Madam Pomfrey had considered giving her a potion to stop them but was worried that it would interfere with her abilities as an Ermist.

So that evening she decided to leave it up to Kali. She approached her with a small bottle containing a smooth blue liquid. She took the seat next to her, "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"I would be great if it wasn't for these headaches," Kali said quietly. It had hurt more if she talked loud or if she heard loud noises.

"Well, this potion would help with the headaches," Madam Pomfrey said. "But, it may cause some side effects with your Ermist abilities. Or, it could cause you to lose them all together."

Kali considered this. Then headaches were causing her so much pain, at times she wanted to just break down in tears. But Dumbledore seemed to be really glad that she had this power. It was obviously a good thing and would work for their side. She thought about it for a few minutes before making her decision.

"I'm not gonna take it. I don't want to lose my abilities," Kali said almost regretting her decision.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Very well. I can give you some dreamless sleeping potion if you want. That'll help with the pain some."

Kali nodded as she watched Madam Pomfrey get up and return to her office where she rummaged through her potions. She returned with a bottle of dreamless sleeping potion. She handing some to Kali and Kali drank it as fast as she could trying not to taste it. It slowly went down her throat and she coughed and gagged at the horrible taste.

"It was a double dosage so it should work rather quickly," Madam Pomfrey said.

And sure enough Kali felt her eye lids become heavy and soon enough she was in a deep sleep.

Draco and Snape had both been to see her several times and it was getting to a point where Madam Pomfrey was ready to just allow Kali to leave so she wouldn't have to deal with it. But she decided to keep Kali the whole week plus another couple of days since she had woken up so much later then she had expected her to.

Draco hurried out of his last class on Friday and rushed to the infirmary. As he ran in Madam Pomfrey gave him a look and he quickly slowed his pace to a walk. Kali smiled as he entered.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Draco asked as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"More then you could ever know," Kali said smiling. She had been feeling much better except for the occasional headache.

Madam Pomfrey strolled over to them and handed Kali a small bottle. "Take one if you get a headache. It should help with the pain. And if you feel like the pain is getting worse and not better then come straight back here to me. Understood?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, I will," she said happily. She climbed out of her bed and went to change into her weekend clothes. As she came out of the changing area she noticed her father walk in. She didn't know what to say or do. She hadn't really talked to him about what happened. She was still angry with him and she wasn't exactly ready to make up.

"I'm guessing you've been released?" Snape said in his usual tone.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Good, let's go," Snape said taking her out of the infirmary.

Draco looked at him confused. "Umm… Kali I'll talk to you later in the common room I guess."

Kali looked at him sadly and nodded. She had wanted to spend some time with him but she had guessed her father wanted to talk about everything. She followed him as they went down to the dungeons to his office. Once they entered his office she noticed how cold it was. The dungeons had always been cold but his office was usually warm. She had wished she had brought her cloak to keep her warm. She turned her attention to her father, he was starting a fire for the floo network.

"Where are we going?" Kali asked in confusion.

"You're going to see the Dark Lord," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to see you when you got out of the hospital wing," Snape said.

Kali looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't go see him."

"And why is that?" he said angrily.

"The gash on my head," she said obviously.

"And what about it?" he said seeming to not care much.

"Well how am I supposed to explain why it isn't healed? I can't tell him I'm an Ermist," Kali said.

Snape hadn't thought of that. He was too worried on what the Dark Lord was going to say to Kali. "In didn't think of that. Umm… just tell him it was a medical reason. That you're not exactly sure because Madam Pomfrey explained it difficultly."

Kali continued to look at him like he was crazy. She sighed, "Fine, if you think he'll believe that."

"I hope he does."

Kali took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fire. "Riddle House."

She was whisked away in a whirlwind and before she knew it she was in Riddle House. She went into the living room where she knew Voldemort would be. She rounded the corner and sure enough he was sitting in his chair.

"Come in, my dear," he said waving his hand toward the chair across from him.

"How do you always know when it's me?" she asked curiously as she sat down.

Voldemort smiled. "You have a very powerful presence and I can feel it when you come in." Kali nodded in understanding. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I have an occasional headache but other then that I'm fine," she said smiling.

"Well no wonder you still have headaches. Why didn't Pomfrey heal that cut on your head?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. She said it was some medical reason. That the cut is to close to something or something like that. I'm not exactly sure," she lied.

Voldemort nodded. "I understand why."

"You do?" she said in shock.

"Yes, I'm sure Dumbledore told her you were an Ermist and she was afraid to damage your abilities by directing a healing spell to close to your head," he said smoothly.

Kali looked at him in shock. How did he know? Did her father tell him? She decided to just play dumb and act like she didn't know anything. "An Ermist?"

"It means you can feel emotions within power," he said simply. She gave him a confused look so that he would explain it further, and he did. He went on about it and didn't give her much more information then Dumbledore did.

"So why didn't Dumbledore tell me?" she asked.

"Because I'm sure he knows that you have loyalty towards me and he figured if you knew then you would tell me," Voldemort said.

"But it didn't matter because you already knew," she said.

"Yes, Dumbledore is becoming old and senile and he doesn't realize that I know a lot more then he does when it comes to people," he said smiling. He sighed and returned a more serious look to his face. "There is something else he has not told you. Your father hasn't either. But I feel that you should know."

Kali looked at him confused. She was sure that it was something she already knew. Her father told her everything and he wouldn't keep something from her unless it was small and meaningless. "What is it?"

"Kali, do you know what your mother's maiden name was?" Voldemort inquired.

Kali thought about it for a moment. She didn't know what it was. But it was weird, she should have known. "No I don't," she said slowly.

Voldemort sighed. "I figured he didn't tell you because he didn't want you telling him."

"Telling who?"

"Kali your mother's maiden name was… Potter," he said quietly.

Kali sat in shock. "Potter? But that means I'm related to…"

"Yes, you are related to Harry Potter. He is your cousin," he said slowly as not to shock her anymore.

Kali had a million questions running through her and she didn't know what to do with them.

Voldemort felt this and relieved her a bit. "You can ask as many questions as you like and I'll answer them the best I can."

Kali sighed. "Ok, Harry grew up with his horrible muggle Aunt and Uncle. Why didn't my dad just take him in?"

"Because your father hated James and he was so utterly jealous of him. James didn't want your mother and father to be together so he made your father's life a living hell. He didn't want James's son anywhere near you. Even though your mother begged him that they be allowed to raise him."

Kali nodded. At least her mother had wanted to raise him. "Why didn't my father tell me this to begin with?"

"He doesn't like to admit that he's related to James at all. And especially not to Harry. He felt there would be too many questions as to why he didn't take him in in the first place."

Anger rushed through her at her father's stupidity. How could he be so selfish? There was just one more question she wanted to ask him. But she was a little afraid to hear his answer. "Do you still want to kill him?"

Voldemort seemed to think about this for a moment. "No. I can see know that killing him isn't the right thing to do. He needs to see how selfish and power hungry Dumbledore really is. Then he can join me and we can all take the Ministry and fix it."

"Fix it?" she asked in confusion.

"The Ministry is full of traitorous, selfish, power hungry politicians and it needs to come to an end. The Ministry is there to serve the magical community and they haven't done that in several years."

Kali thought about this for a moment. It made sense. The only thing that didn't make sense was how Voldemort had changed. It was really weird; she had a hard time seeing him for the monster her father and Dumbledore had made him out to be. Kali looked at her watch, it was getting late. Voldemort noticed this as well.

"You should get going back to the castle. Feel free to tell your father that I told you. If he doesn't like it then too bad. You deserved to know," Voldemort said.

"Thank you," she said meaning it.

The left the house and returned to her father's office. He was grading potions as usual. He stood up as she entered the room. "Well how did it go?"

She shot him a dirty look. "Don't talk to me," she said as she left the room.

He went after her and placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "What happened?" he almost yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said feeling a bit hurt that her father had never told her about Harry.

"Tell you what?"

"About Harry!" she yelled.

Snape's eyes widened. "He told you?"

"Yes, he said I deserved to know and he was right. I can't believe you would keep something like that from me," she yelled at him.

"I was protecting you," he yelled back.

"No you were covering your own arse," she spat at him.

"What did he say about your head?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Kali wasn't stupid so she noticed he didn't want to talk about it anymore. But she could have cared less. All she wanted to do was go to the Great Hall for dinner and find Harry and tell him the truth. She decided that if anyone in their family was going to be the truthful one it would be her. "He knows."

"He knows about you being an Ermist? How?"

"He knew all along. I played stupid so he thinks that Dumbledore just never told me," she said. "I'm going to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Don't tell Harry," he yelled as she ran down the corridor. "And don't run."

Kali quickly entered the Great Hall. She noticed Draco sitting at the Slytherin table but she didn't see Harry, Ron, or Hermione. She went over to sit by Draco and decided that when she saw him she would take him out of the Hall and tell him everything. She sat next to Draco with an angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," she said. She kept her eyes on the Gryffindor table as she ate. She was almost done eating when she noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny enter the Hall. She kissed Draco on the cheek and rushed off over towards Harry.

"Hey," she said to Harry.

Harry turned around to face her. "Hi…"

"Umm… can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said. He waited there for a minute waiting for her to say something but she didn't. "Well?"

"I need to talk to you alone," she said quietly.

"Ooooh," Ron said.

"Shut up Ron," Ginny said obviously annoyed.

"Umm… sure. I'll be right back guys," he said before leaving the Great Hall with Kali.

Once they got outside the doors and no one was around she let out a big sigh. "Ok. I found out something today. Something big that involves you. And even though my father doesn't want you to know I think you deserve to know."

"Ok…" he said in confusion. "What is it? Does it have to do with Voldemort?"

"Only that he was the one who told me," she said. She was racing through her mind trying to figure out how to tell him, gradually, or just blurt it out. "Ok, I found out today what my mother's maiden name is."

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked in confusion.

"Her maiden name is Potter," she said slowly.

Harry's mouth dropped in shock. That was the last thing he was expecting. "But, how?"

"She was your dad's younger sister," she said. "Trust me I was just as shocked as you were."

"So that means we're…"

"…Cousins," Kali finished. "My dad says he was protecting me. But Voldemort said it was just because he hated your dad so much and he didn't want to be related to him and if he was related to you then he was related to him. Which doesn't make much sense now that I think about it because he was related to my mum and she's related to your dad so…?"

Harry sighed. This was a lot to take in. He had a living relative that was magical. He was happy about it but at the same time upset that Dumbledore never told him. Once again Dumbledore had not told him something important. What if this secret had lead to a death.

Harry was still angry with Dumbledore towards Sirius' death. He hated blaming the old wizard but he felt like he needed to blame someone and Dumbledore had made a lot of bad choices throughout the year that caused a lot of horrible things to happen. "Voldemort told you this?"

"Yeah and he told me something else," she said.

"What?"

"Harry he doesn't want to kill you. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but, I'm starting to think that Dumbledore isn't the greatest wizard that everyone thinks he is."

Harry nodded. She had a point.

AN: ok guys… as you can tell Voldemort is trying to manipulate Kali and through her maybe even Harry… so yeah I need an opinion… should I make this one story… or should I add more and make it two… I kinda wanna do two… because I have A LOT of ideas and they can't all fit in just their 6th year… so I need to know if I should do a year 7 too… so yeah "A Reader" this is why I didn't make a love triangle between Kali, Harry, and Draco… incest is wrong… lol… ok… PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back to Snape Manor

Christmas holidays were quickly approaching and everyone was looking forward to the break. Harry was taking the news as a bit of a shock about him and Kali being cousins but he seemed to be dealing with it. He had told Hermione and Ron about it and they were as shocked as he was.

Kali ended up telling Draco about Harry the same day as she told Harry and he didn't seem very shocked. "Did you already know?"

"Well…"

"Draco Malfoy!" she yelled at him in the busy corridor. "How could you not tell me this?"

"I couldn't," he said lowering his voice to a whisper. "The Dark Lord told me not to; he said that either your father or himself were going to be the ones to tell you."

Kali crossed her arms across her chest. How could he not tell her this? She was considering giving him the cold shoulder like she was doing with her father.

He took her hands in his. "Please don't be mad at me." He leaned into her neck and started to kiss it.

Kali started to melt. He knew she couldn't stay mad at him when he did that. "Okay, okay, not in public." Draco pulled away and smiled. "I guess I forgive you, you can't really go against him, of all people."

Draco nodded in agreement.

The night before the train would be leaving Kali stayed up packing her trunk. She had been looking forward to the holidays but she was still upset that she would not get to see Draco.

She was almost done packing when Millicent came in. "Kali, Professor Snape wants you."

Kali let out a heavy sigh. She wasn't really in the mood to be talking to her father after everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She put the last thing in her trunk and set it on the ground and left her dorm to go down to the common room. Her father was waiting by the door to the common room.

"What do you want?" she asked as she reached him at the door.

"Come with me," he said. It was more of an order then a request. She followed him out of the common room and they walked down the corridor a ways when he stopped. "Do you still wish for Draco to stay with us for the holidays?"

Kali was shocked at her father's question. "Umm... yeah."

"Well I'll tell you something right now. You two are not to be left alone in the same room together. Not for a single second. If I catch him with his filthy hands on you I swear I will kill him before the Dark Lord gets a chance to. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she said happily. She couldn't wait to tell Draco that he wouldn't be stuck at home for the holidays with his father.

She hurried back to the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She saw Draco packing his trunk and she snuck up behind him and started to kiss on his neck. He whipped around with a book in his hand. She jumped back a little.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she yelled at him. "Trying to put me in the infirmary for another week?"

"I'm sorry," he said going over to her and hugging her. "I thought you were Pansy."

Kali pushed him away a little. "Has Pansy come up behind you and started kissing you on your neck lately?" she asked hotly.

"Just once," Draco said like it was nothing.

"That bitch," she said starting toward the common room. "I'll kill her."

Draco pulled her back into his arms. "I don't think so," Draco said turning her around to face him. "I don't want the next time I see you to be behind the bars in Azkaban."

"She has no right to be…"

"I know," Draco said cutting her off. "And trust me; I would never go out with her in a million year. Especially since I have you."

Kali smiled. She couldn't help it. Draco was so sweet. And she still hadn't given him her good news. "I have good news."

"What is it?" he asked as he continued packing.

"My dad gave into you coming to stay with us for the holidays," she said happily.

He turned back around to face her. "Really?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yup," she said. "He just told me. But-"

"But what?"

"We have to be good," she said grinning. He smirked back at her and walked towards her pulling her closing to him and started kissing on her neck again. "And that is _not_ being good," she said giggling.

"I promise to be good," he said after pulling away a little.

Kali explained to him exactly what her father had said. "That's a little weird."

"What is?" she asked in confusion.

"Your dad never gives in like that," he said racking his brain for an answer. "It's just weird."

"Yeah I noticed that too," she said. "It's probably just because I got hurt and he felt guilty for it and he wanted to make it up to me."

"Yeah maybe… or…"

Draco didn't get to finish his sentence because Crabbe came in at that moment. "Malfoy have you seen my… Oh Kali. Sorry," he said before leaving.

Draco laughed a little.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go to bed," she said as she let out a yawn. "I want to get a good night sleep before the train ride tomorrow."

Draco nodded and they kissed for a moment before releasing and Kali returned to her dorm. She plopped down on her bed and pulled herself under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

"Kali, I'm afraid he's just not trustworthy anymore," Voldemort said. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Kali was sitting opposite of Voldemort in Riddle house. He seemed upset about something but she didn't know what. The house had also looked a bit different. A little brighter, and the windows poured in warm sunlight so she figured it was around spring time. She noticed Voldemort looking at her for an answer. "Umm… I don't know. What do you think should be done?" She asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't think your going to like what we have to do," he said sadly.

"What is it?"

"After what you told me you heard your father discussing. It is obvious to me that he has betrayed us both. I feel I have no choice but to ban him. I can't have him spying on us anymore and I certainly can't have him putting you in harm," Voldemort said.

Kali nodded. _He knew that her father was a spy. But not her. But he said that I told him. I wouldn't tell him anything_, Kali thought. "You're just going to ban him?"

"Yes," he said with authority. "I think that is what I will do."

"So you're not going to kill him, right?" she asked a little upset.

"No, of course not Kali," he said standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "He may have betrayed us but he is still your father."

Kali nodded. "Why would he betray us?"

Voldemort sat closer to her ready to tell her.

_End Dream Sequence_

"Kali get up," Pansy yelled. "Ugh, she is such a slacker. She can't even get up on time."

Kali sat up groggily and looked around. It was just a dream. She looked at her watch and it showed that she had an hour before the train left. She jumped out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes and ran to the shower.

She showered and got dressed, did her hair, and put a light touch of make up on. She hurried to her dorm to get her trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said swishing and flicking her wand. Her trunk floated into the air and she guided it along the corridors until she reached the train.

She walked along the train until she came to the compartment that held Draco, Zabini, and Nott. She didn't like Nott much but she never had a problem with Blaise so she didn't mind the arrangement too much. She was happy as long as she wasn't stuck with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Kali sat next to Draco and he put his arm around her. The boys began to talk about Quidditch.

She must had fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was Draco lightly shaking her telling her that they were there and they had to get off the train. Kali sat up groggily and followed Draco off the train. She saw her father waiting for them when they got off the train.

"Are you both ready then?" he asked as they came over. They both nodded and followed Snape outside to the awaiting Limo.

They all climbed in and Kali leaned over to take another nap. The ride home wasn't long but she had felt like she didn't get any sleep from the night before.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" she asked sitting up.

"You slept the whole way home and you still look exhausted," Draco stated.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Snape asked as worried as Draco was.

"Yeah. I just had a weird dream. But I don't know why I'm so tired. I slept through the whole night," she said resting her head on Draco's lap again.

Snape seemed to be thinking about something. "What was the dream about?"

"It was nothing. Just your ordinary dream," Kali said not wanting to talk about it. Especially to her father.

Snape didn't believe her but he decided to let it go and question her about it only if the dream continued. _I hope she doesn't start what Potter was doing. Although I don't think that is possible. Potter and the Dark Lord have a connection and he has no connections with Kali at all besides the Dark Mark._

Snape continued to think about it until they reached Snape Manor. It was very big. Almost as big as Malfoy Manor. Kali liked the size perfectly. She didn't like Malfoy Manor since she had gotten lost in it so many times.

They climbed out of the limo and headed toward the house. When they walked in there was a very large foyer with two curved staircases on both side leading to the 2nd floor of the house. As they entered many house elves came bustling in to get their cloaks.

"Kali, Draco will be staying in the East Wing. So why don't you go show him where it is?" Snape said as he started to walk away. "I'm going to owl your Aunt and see where she is?"

"Wait," she said. He stopped. "You're actually going to leave us alone?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure I can leave you alone for 10-15 minutes without ending it in Mr. Malfoy's death, can't I?" Snape said just as sarcastically.

"Yes sir," they both said. Kali said happily while Draco said it in more of a disciplined tone.

Snape left them and Kali started to give him a small tour, since he had never been there, on the way to the East Wing. "The East Wing is pretty empty; I only come over here when I'm going to read since the library is this way. They passed the library and Kali let him get a good look around. Down the hall a little more was his room.

As they walked in Draco noticed it was a bit like his own room. "All the spare rooms pretty much look the same. I told my dad we need a designer to come in here and spice it up a little but he refuses."

The room had a large bed covered with a large green comforter with silver lining. There was a door that led to a bathroom, a small table with two chairs and a chess set lay out. There was a large empty walk in closet and also a large wooden dresser. A desk sat next to it with a small stack of parchment.

"The quills and ink are in the drawers. If you need an owl the owlery is on the left of here. Just keeping walking that way and you'll come to it," Kali said as they left the room to return downstairs.

"Sounds easy enough," Draco said as he looked at the portraits as they walked down the corridor.

Kali noticed this. "All of my grandma's family, the Prince family, it dates back centuries. All purebloods and a lot like your dad's family."

Draco nodded. His dad's side of the family was very strict and proud. The hated anyone who associated with muggles in any way at all and if you belonged to the family and did such a thing they would disown you. Literally, they wouldn't just take you out of the family tree like Narcissa's family. You would be removed permanently.

Kali and Draco found themselves in the dining room. They sat at the table waiting for her father to return. He returned seconds later. "They should be here any…"

With that there was a _pop_ in the foyer and they all went in to see Katherine and Ava standing there with smiles.

"Ava!" Kali squealed. "You have your license. You're so lucky. Dad won't even let me take the practice courses until I'm 17."

Ava laughed. "That's uncle Sevvie for you." Kali hugged her happily.

"Now Katherine I thought you were going to get her out of that habit?" Severus asked Katherine through gritted teeth.

"What habit?"

"Calling me Sevvie," he said quietly so Draco wouldn't here.

Katherine giggled. "I tried Severus but you know how stubborn she is."

"Yes I here she is as bad as Kali," he said. They continued there small talk while Kali introduced Draco to her Aunt and cousin.

"Aunt Katherine, Ava, I want you to meet Draco. He's my boyfriend," she said happily.

Ava nudged her and whispered, "Cutie."

"More like fiancé," Snape said to Katherine.

"He didn't?" Katherine said talking about Voldemort.

"He did," Snape said. He had been so angry about the whole arrangement. He had nothing against Draco. He just thought it was too soon for Kali to be even thinking about marriage. "And she's also his special one."

"Oh I'm so sorry Severus," she said putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Do you wish for me to talk to him?"

"No," Snape said. "I don't want him to think I'm against the whole thing. He'll get to suspicious. And with Kali and Draco also spying it's more of a risk then ever to not get caught.

They're conversations continued like this for a while before dinner was served. They continued to talk about how school and work were going since September. After dinner Kali excused herself to go to bed.

"Are you sure you're okay Kali," Draco asked as she excused herself.

"Yes I'm fine, I promise," she said. "I just need to get some sleep."

"What's wrong with her?" Ava asked when Kali had left the room.

"She didn't get a lot of sleep last night for some reason and she's been dosing off all day long," Snape explained to Ava and Katherine.

"Hey Severus did you ever think that maybe…"

AN: there it is… hope you guys like it… it gets a bit confusing from here on so feel free to ask any questions…. Sorry to leave a cliffy… but they're soo much fun.. hehe


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kali went up to her room to try and get some sleep. She couldn't understand why she was so tired. She had gotten plenty of sleep the night before. She thought about the dream she had. It felt so real. But that was crazy; it was just a dream, a very weird dream.

She lay in her large queen size bed and climbed under her warm green covers. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

Kali stood in the dungeons hiding outside her father's office. She heard two men talking.

"Severus I'm sorry but I don't think she's trustworthy," she heard one man say. She could tell it was Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" she heard the other man say. It was her father. Were they talking about her? "She will not follow Voldemort. She is loyal to us not him."

Kali frowned. Dumbledore didn't trust her. And did her father just say Voldemort's name. He never did that. She ruffled her brow in confusion but decided to think about that later so she could continue hearing the two talk.

"Severus, if she joins him then he will be too powerful, then any chance of me gaining power will be non existent," Dumbledore said. Kali had an expression of shock on her face. Since when did Dumbledore want power?

"I know." Severus replied.

"And if I don't gain power then neither will you," Dumbledore said harshly.

Snape looked back at him harshly. "She will not turn against us. She is _my_ daughter and she will do what _I_ say whether she likes it or not."

Kali didn't want to hear anymore. When did her father and Dumbledore become so determined for power? And why would he think she would betray them. She would never betray her father. She thought for a moment. Unless…_ I should be on Voldemort's side. _She thought about this. From what she was seeing, Dumbledore was the evil one, not Voldemort. As soon as she thought this everything flashed before her, she closed her eyes from the brightness. It was like someone took a camera and flashed it in her eyes. She opened them to see Riddle House. Yet again she heard two men talking. She creeped around a corner so she wouldn't be seen.

"Master I believe Severus is working for Dumbledore," she heard a man say. It sounded like Lucius. She took a quick glance and noticed she was correct. It was Voldemort and Lucius.

"That is a very big thought Lucius, and it involves a lot of people," Voldemort said casually. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my Lord," he said.

Voldemort sighed. "Very well. I will investigate it."

Lucius bowed. "There is one more thing my Lord."

"What is it?"

"I think that Kali may be a spy with him," he said closing his eyes waiting to receive the Cruciatus Curse for suggesting this. He knew the Dark Lord would not be happy with this.

"I know Lucius," he said calmly.

"Y-you do?" Lucius asked in shock.

"I didn't want anyone else to know. But since you figured it on your own I will tell you," Voldemort said quietly. "I know Severus has been working for Dumbledore to spy on me for quite some time. I was shocked even more when I found out that he may have been using Kali," He said shaking his head. "I didn't think he was so power hungry that he would risk his own daughter's life for it. I just hope that she will be able to see for herself what her father has become so she can make the right choice and join us."

"But master, what about Draco?"

"Draco is a grown boy, he is smart and I'm sure he knows about Kali and is just as worried as you and I are," Voldemort said wisely.

Lucius nodded. "Do you wish for me to confront Draco about this?"

"No," he said. "I'm sure Draco knows what he is doing. He has genuine feelings for her and I know he is just as worried so he will do what he can. If he knows that we know then he may feel pressure to pressure her and we don't want that. Kali must come to us on her own it is her decision and her decision only, and I will respect that. If she chooses our side then I will do everything to help bring Severus back to our side but if she chooses Dumbledore's side…. Well I've decided to let her be."

"What do you mean, my Lord," Voldemort said. "You would spare her life for betraying you?"

"Yes I would," Voldemort said. Kali looked at him in shock. "She is a wonderful girl and I refuse to allow myself to treat her any differently. She is smart, I'm sure she will make the right decision. She's not the type to want to live a lie."

Kali let out a sigh. _What is going on? This is so weird and confusing_.

Kali started to feel her eyelids get heavy. She couldn't really control them. She sat on the floor and leaned her head against the wall of Riddle House.

_End Dream Sequence_

Kali startled a little and opened her eyes. She was back in her room. "What the hell was that?" she asked herself.

She sighed. She was still exhausted but she didn't want to dream anymore. She was beginning to confuse these dreams with reality.

She climbed out of her bed and quietly stuck down to the dungeons where her father's potion room was. The floor was freezing against her bare feet as she crept through the dungeons. She came to a door and peeked in. No one was there. She went in and examined the cabinets and shelves looking for the potion she wanted. She suddenly spotted it and grabbed a small flask and poured some of the Dreamless Sleeping Potion in it.

She corked the flash and stuck it in her pocket before leaving the dungeons. As she left the dungeon she bumped into her father.

"Oh sorry," she said hoping he wouldn't ask what she was doing.

"What are you doing? I thought you went to get some sleep," he asked.

"I did," she said a little too fast. "I needed to um… get some… thing to drink. My throat is parched," she said putting her hand to her throat. "Well… night," she said even though it was still quite early.

Snape looked at her suspiciously as she ran off. Kali hurried to her room to take the potion. After she took it she placed the potion under her bed and quickly went back to sleep.

Snape went down to the dungeons. He knew his daughter hadn't been completely truthful with him. He noticed his potion room door was slightly opened. He walked in and examined the cabinets and the shelves. He noticed that the Dreamless Sleeping Potion was looking quite low and he had always kept his potions fully stocked. _She had that dream again_, he thought.

"Do you think it will work Master?" Lucius Malfoy asked his master who sat in front of him.

"Yes, Lucius, I believe it will," Voldemort said evilly. "Severus and Dumbledore will not be able to turn her against me now. Now she will question their motives and embrace mine."

"What do you plan to do with Severus?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort let out a small laugh. "I plan to make him suffer by watching his daughter turn from him to me. Soon she will be addressing me as 'Father' and not him. That will be his punishment. And knowing Severus, it will be more then he can take. He should have never betrayed me."

"No he shouldn't have. He will pay for his betrayal," Lucius said determined.

"Yes, Lucius, he will. But we must keep our guard up. He will not give up without a fight. I don't want him to know that I know about him until Kali has complete trust in me and has no trust in him," Voldemort said. "He has no idea that I'm planting these 'premonitions' in her dreams. Although I do believe that Severus is smart enough to where he will figure it out sooner or later. Hopefully he will be to late when he does figure it out."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said. "Now what shall we do?"

"We shall make these 'premonitions' come to life," Voldemort said smirking.

"But how?"

"Lucius, Polyjuice Potion is a wonderful thing to have around," he said lifting a container of polyjuice potion in the air.

Lucius smirked. "Brilliant Master."

"Yes," Voldemort said. "You shall portray Severus and I Dumbledore. I think I know Dumbledore well enough to pull it off and you and Severus have known each other for years. All we have to do is pick a time for Kali to go down to the dungeons and make sure that we don't have Severus, Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter coming down to the dungeons.

Lucius nodded. "Maybe you could give Severus some information and he can present it to Dumbledore at a time he would normally be in his office. Then we would be able to do it."

Voldemort nodded. "I'll do a charm so that after Kali enters the dungeons, no one else can enter.

Voldemort and Lucius spent the rest of the night coming up with the perfect plan to get Kali on their side. Voldemort was certain that once Kali had lost all trust in her father she would come to him.

AN: yeah I know this is a short one…. I couldn't think of anything else… so yeah this plan won't be put in until either chapter 13 or 14… not sure yet… so please keep reviewing…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christmas

Kali woke the next morning to a dreamless night. It had felt good to get some real sleep and not have to sit through those stupid dreams. They really were kinda crazy. She laughed at the thought of her father and Dumbledore going power hungry and Voldemort being so… well... nice was the only way to put it.

As she walked down the stairs she could smell breakfast cooking. It had smelled so good. When she entered the dining room she noticed her father, Ava, Katherine, and Draco all sitting at the table talking.

"Well there she is," Snape said noticing her enter the room. "We were wondering if you were even going to wake up."

Kali gave him a small smile. "Yeah I know I'm late, but at least I got a good night sleep and I'm not the least bit tired."

"No dreams?" Snape asked curiously already knowing that she had taken the dreamless sleeping potion.

"Nope," she said simply as she sat down.

"Good," he said. He was hoping that she would have just told him the truth. It's not like he would have been angry or anything. If anything he would have been have been worried that her dreams were that bad.

Food immediately appeared. Kali's stomach growled at her as she took in the smell. It was scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage links, hash browns, and toast. She slowly ate it taking it all in. She had loved school but she had loved being home even more. She never understood why her mother had hated Snape manor so much. She had loved everything about it. Her father had explained to her that his father had lived here and he was going to tell Voldemort the truth about her father being a spy for Dumbledore. But what did the manor have to do with it? She had asked her father this before but he also didn't know. He had said that her mother was just paranoid. (AN: yes I know… his father was a muggle, but let's just pretend he wasn't… and he was an evil mean pure-blood wizard… ok?)

Kali soon finished her breakfast as did everyone else. "So what are we doing today?" Kali asked her father as she took a drink of her milk.

"Well your Aunt and I have a lot to get done today so you three can do whatever you want," Snape said. He paused at Kali's large grin. "As long as it doesn't end up in me yelling at you."

Kali's grin faded into a small smirk. "Okay."

The three left the table and entered the living room.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Ava suggested.

Kali smiled. "Perfect I still have to get a couple more things for people on my list." She looked to Draco.

"Do you mind if I go over to Blaise's? I wanted to go over some strategies for the next game," Draco said.

"Next game? But the next game isn't until spring."

"Yeah I know but we'll never win the cup away from Potter if we don't get started now," Draco said almost in a pleading tone.

"Okay, go have fun," Kali said.

Draco walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I'll see you at dinner."

Kali nodded and Draco left to the fireplace.

"So can we shop together or are we going to have to separate to get gifts for each other?" Kali asked.

"I already got yours back in America. You?" Ava replied.

"I already got yours too," Kali said.

"Good so we can girl talk some more. I have to know how you snagged a guy like Draco," Ava said as Kali smirked as they started to head for the fireplace.

They quickly flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Diagon alley. They had shopped for a couple hours before they stopped to get something to eat. Kali had gotten her father and aunt their gifts while Ava did the same.

Kali plopped down in a seat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor as Ava did the same.

"So how is it being a DE?" she asked quietly.

"DE?" Kali asked in confusion.

'Death Eater,' she mouthed so no one would here.

"Oh that," Kali said. "Oh well it's not really that bad. I mean he hasn't given me any assignments or anything. So I really don't even feel like I am one," Kali said quietly. Ava nodded taking this in. "Why do you ask?"

"Every year he always asks me to join," Ava said. "And every year I say 'no.' But I'm considering saying 'yes' this time around."

Kali looked at her in shock. "You can't."

"I hate that I'm not helping in this war at all when I know I can," Ava said. "I want to help."

"Then help by staying out of it," she said. "You know my dad won't let you anyways. You'll be over in America on your own and my father won't be there to help you or anything. What if Voldemort finds out your spying? He may kill you."

Ava nodded. She knew it wouldn't be the best idea. But she had considered it greatly. She wanted to help. But the fact that her uncle wouldn't be there at all was a scary thought. "Maybe your right."

"I am right," Kali said. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my dad there to help me out."

Kali and Ava continued like this for a while before finally giving up on the topic and moving onto another, boys.

The next few days went by quickly as they prepared for Christmas. Decorations were hung by house elves and even Kali and Ava jumped in to help them. The tree had looked marvelous and Kali noticed it could be compared in size to the tree at Hogwarts.

When Christmas morning approached Kali jumped up in joy. She ran as fast as she could to the East Wing where Draco was sleeping. She ran into his room and jumped on his bed. She giggled as he groaned.

He looked at his clock. "Kali do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes I do its 6am. Get up so we can open presents!"

"Damn you're acting like a 5 year old," he said pulling the covers over his head.

Kali jumped off his bed and walked over to him. She pulled off the covers. She gave him a serious look. "Yes I am," she smiled. "Now come on." She dragged him out of bed and he grabbed a robe and pulled it around him still grumbling about being up at 6am.

Kali dragged him down the stairs to see the large Christmas tree with tons of presents everywhere. Draco noticed that Snape, Katherine, and Ava were all sitting and waiting.

"You're late," Snape said.

"Sorry," Kali said. "Draco wouldn't get up."

Draco gaped at them. "You guys open presents this early?"

"Yes we do," Snape said taking a sip of his tea.

"Damn," Draco cursed quietly. "We don't open presents until 8."

"Well… Kali and Ava started this tradition. They would come in to our rooms jumping up and down on our beds until we woke up."

Draco laughed. At least he knew his girlfriend wasn't the only crazy one in her family.

They opened presents as quickly as Kali had dashed to Draco's room to wake him. She got a book called "Legilmency, Past and Present" from her father. He had been complaining lately about her slacking off in her lessons. Her aunt and gotten her some new make up. She had been wearing a lot of green shadows since attending Hogwarts and this new set of green would pull out her hazel eyes perfectly. She got a bunch of new CDs from Ava of her favorite bands. And she had received a beautiful necklace from Draco. She had him put in on her the second she opened it. It had her birthstone with small diamonds surrounding it.

As he placed it around her neck he noticed the other necklace she was wearing. "I always wondered where you got that." Kali looked at him in confusion. He pointed to the necklace with a small coiled up snake with one green eye and one red eye.

"Oh umm... I'm not exactly sure…" Kali said slowly. "Dad?"

Snape sighed. "Well when your mother and I brought you home from St. Mungo's we noticed it around your neck. I was afraid it was something that held a curse so I immediately took it and sent it to the Aurors office to see if it held anything. They sent it back and told me the only thing it held was a very powerful protection spell. So your mother and I decided to let you keep it knowing that the person who gave it to you cared about your safety."

Kali ruffled her brow as she fiddled with the necklace. "And you never found out who gave it to me."

"No," Snape said. "But your mother and I were very grateful. When you were little you liked to wander off into places you shouldn't have and I'm sure you would have a very painful childhood if you didn't have it."

Kali nodded. "It's still weird."

"Yes but I'm sure he or she will tell one of us sooner or later," Snape said.

Kali nodded. She doubted they would. It had been over 16 years and whoever it was hadn't said anything, so why would they now.

The rest of the morning continued like that until breakfast. The house elves made a huge breakfast and by the time Kali was finished she didn't think she would ever be able to eat again.

After they all finished they went to the living room for tea. Draco and Kali sat on the couch and Draco put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. She noticed her father didn't look to happy about this, but she didn't care. They weren't breaking any rules, her father hadn't said anything about cuddling and it wasn't like they were alone in the room together.

"So when are you three going to go to Riddle House?" Katherine asked them.

Kali looked at her father. "I didn't know we were going to."

"Of course," Snape said. "Voldemort wishes to see the three of you to open presents and to have dinner."

"Oh," Kali said wishing her father had told them sooner. "When do we have to go?"

Snape looked at his watch. "You should be there by one."

Kali looked at her own watch. It was 10am. "Well I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."

Ava and Draco seemed to agree with her and they separated to their own bathrooms to get ready.

It was nearly one and Kali was just finishing up her hair. She put it in a neat simple ponytail allowing her soft dark curls to flow from it. She pulled on her robe and headed down to the living room. Draco was already down there and Ava had arrived shortly after she did.

Her father pointed out a box of tissues. "That is a port key and it should take you straight into the living room of Riddle House."

Kali, Ava, and Draco all stood around it. Kali began to count to three. "One, Two… Three!" At three the three of them grabbed hold of the box of tissues. Kali closed her eyes. She hated portkeys; they always made her sick to her stomach after landing. When she opened her eyes she saw in front of her the living room of Riddle House. She sighed at the relief of her stomach feeling fine.

She noticed Voldemort sitting in his usual throne like chair smiling at them. He gestured for them to sit. Kali sat in her regular chair across from Voldemort as the other two took seats on either side of them.

"So how are your vacations so far?" Voldemort asked.

They all nodded. Draco explained how he and Blaise came up with the perfect strategy to get the Quidditch Cup back from Gryffindor and he seemed very pleased at this. Kali and Ava told him how they spent most of their time shopping and listening to music and just catching up.

They talked for a while before Voldemort pulled out 3 presents and handed them each one. Ava received an envelop and when she opened it she screamed.

"Oh my gosh! How did you get these?" Ava said whipping out 2 tickets.

Voldemort laughed. "I have my sources, my dear."

"What are they?" Draco and Kali both asked.

"Two backstage passes to see The All American Rejects in concert. Oh my gosh," she almost yelled. "How did you know, I'm in _love_ with them." (AN: personally I like them a lot but not my fave… lol… I just needed a band and they hit my mind first… lol)

Voldemort laughed. "Your mother told me that you've been trying to get tickets forever but they were sold out so I got a hold of a few people I knew over in America and they got me some." Ava squealed in happiness.

Draco decided to go ahead and open his. When he did Kali noticed his mouth drop and his eyes bulge.

"What is it?" Kali asked.

"The-the-the," Draco stuttered. "The T-t-twigger 5000. I-it's not e-e-even out y-y-yet," Draco stuttered as he examined the new racing broom. "How did you…"

"As I said before I have my sources," Voldemort said smirking. He was enjoying this.

After seeing how wonderful their gifts were Kali couldn't wait to see hers. She quickly unwrapped it to see a long green velvet case that was around 4 feet long. She opened it to reveal a sword. But not just any sword, it was…

AN: hehe… evil cliffie… ok… when I reveal the sword entirely in the next chappie you guys have to understand that it is a BIG deal… ok BIG deal… and after I reveal it I will probably explain further in another AN… so yeah... Thanx to all of you that are reviewing I don't know what I would do without u… you will get to find out who gave the necklace to Kali so don't let that necklace leave your mind… lol.. in the next chapter I'm gonna be revealing a lot… so PLEASE read and REVIEW…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Salazar's…" Kali continued.

"Sword of power," Voldemort finished. He stood and walked over to her. He gently took it from her and she stared at it in amazement. "When I was young I went to my grandfather's old home and found it there. I've had it ever since."

"But why give it to me?" Kali asked. "It's supposed to stay in the Slytherin line."

"Yes it is," he said handing the sword back to her. "But I have no heir and I know that you will take good care of it and use it only when necessary."

"Use it?" Kali asked.

"Yes, I doubt you will ever have to. But there may come a time when you will have to," Voldemort said as he returned to his seat.

(AN: ok… this is BIG… Voldemort trusts her enough to give her SALAZAR SLYTHERIN'S SWORD OF POWER… very BIG…. Even though he knows she isn't loyal to him… nor is Snape… this is a little foreshadowing… I hope you guys understand… BIG… very… here's a clue… later… Kali will realize how much Voldemort cares and trusts her… which means?… yeah I hope you guys get it… if you don't let me know in your review and I'll explain further… sorry for any confusion. By the way you won't see the sword for the rest of this story… but it will be in the later of the chapters in the sequal.)

Kali was amazed at her gift. She had read about Salazar's sword of power. It was an amazing weapon and even though she figured she would never be able to use it, she was still curious as to how powerful it really was. The books she read told her how Salazar created the sword from his own magic and power. That he had put every ounce of it into the sword before he died. She was still in complete shock. Why would Voldemort give her something like this? _If it was me I would have taken it to the grave with me_, Kali thought.

Kali pondered over it a little more before she returned the sword to its case and joined the others in the conversation they were having. They all talked for quite a bit before dinner about various subjects like how Quidditch was, and school, and life in America for Ava.

"You and your mother really should move back over here," Voldemort finally said.

"Yes I would really love it, but mum doesn't want to leave my dad's family over there," Ava said. "She still having a difficult time with everything."

Voldemort nodded in understanding. "What do you three plan on doing for the rest of vacation?" They all mumbled various things. Draco mentioned Quidditch and the girls mentioned shopping. "Please tell me that you are not wasting your time playing a sport that you always play at school and going shopping when you go shopping at least once a month at Hogsmeade."

They all shook their heads. "Well why don't you…" Voldemort paused as there was a _pop_ noise in the foyer. "Come in Blaise."

Blaise Zabini came in a slightly lowered his head. "Am I late?"

"No, not at all. We were just about to retire to the living room for tea."

Blaise nodded and took off his cloak hanging it up on the wall and following everyone into the living room. Everyone returned to their seats and Blaise sat next to Draco.

"Now Blaise what are you going to do with the rest of your vacation?" Voldemort asked hoping to get a better reply.

"Probably play Quidditch," Blaise said.

Voldemort sighed. "Kali don't you and your father ever travel?"

"Not really," Kali said. "We did go to a resort one year to go skiing but that was ages ago. And I kinda almost broke my leg so dad said I was to never step foot on another ski again."

Voldemort let out another sigh. "Your father can be way too protective." Voldemort decided to change to another subject. "Are you all looking forward to the Malfoy Ball this year?"

Everyone nodded except Kali. She had forgotten all about it with everything going on. "When is it again?"

"You forgot?" Draco asked. "But you never forget. I'm the one who forgets then you drag me to get new dress robes," Draco smirked. "Don't tell me you're going to go and break tradition now?"

Kali smiled. "Of course not. We'll go tomorrow morning."

"I need to get a new robe too," Ava said. Blaise nodded, he needed a new one too.

"You all need to get new robes?" Voldemort asked. They all nodded. "Then why don't you all just stay the night here tonight and go from here. It's much closer and you can port key there instead of flooing." They all nodded thinking that it was a good idea. "Good I'll have Wormtail let your parents know."

The rest of the night consisted of them talking about the Malfoy ball. It was one of the most prestigious balls held yearly in England and it was a great honor to be invited. Kali had gone every year since she was 5 and every year Draco had been her date. Kali laughed at the memory of little 5 year old Draco Malfoy in his dress robes. He was so cute and he was always getting his cheeks pinched.

After the long day they were all beginning to get tired. Voldemort noticed this and decided to show them to their rooms. They all followed him upstairs as he walked through the long hall. He pointed to his left to a room and looked inside. "Ava this will be your room." Ava nodded and went in and shut her door ready for bed. Two doors later he did the same for Blaise. And another three doors down he opened the door and walked in. Draco and Kali followed him in. The room was massive. As big as Kali's room at home. The bed was huge with a dark green comforter covering it and two large silver silk pillows. "This will be your room," he said addressing them both.

They looked at him in confusion. "We're sharing a room?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't you?" Voldemort asked. "You _are_ engaged."

"Yes but my dad would never…" Kali began.

"Yes, but your father isn't here, is he?" Voldemort stated. They both shook their heads. "Very well. Good night."

"Good night," they both said in unison.

Voldemort left and shut the door behind him. "Hmm spending the night with you in my arms," Draco said pulling her closer to him. "Sounds good to me." Kali smiled and he placed a kiss on her lips.

They soon found their way to the bed and cuddled for a while before finally falling asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

Kali stood in the dungeons hiding outside her father's office. She heard two men talking.

"Severus I'm sorry but I don't think she's trustworthy," she heard one man say. She could tell it was Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" she heard the other man say. It was her father. Were they talking about her? "She will not follow Voldemort. She is loyal to us not him."

Kali frowned, this seemed very familiar to her. She ruffled her brow in confusion but decided to think about that later so she could continue hearing the two talk.

"Severus, if she joins him then he will be too powerful, then any chance of me gaining power will be non existent," Dumbledore said. Kali had an expression of shock on her face. Since when did Dumbledore want power?

"I know." Severus replied.

"And if I don't gain power then neither will you," Dumbledore said harshly.

Snape looked back at him harshly. "She will not turn against us. She is _my_ daughter and she will do what _I_ say whether she likes it or not."

Kali didn't want to hear anymore. This wasn't right. Her father wouldn't betray her. She felt herself start to shake.

_End Dream Sequence_

"Kali? Kali wake up," she heard Draco's voice. She slowly opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kali shook her head. She wasn't okay. She didn't want these dreams anymore. They were really starting to get to her.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Draco asked. Kali nodded as tears began to fill in her eyes. Draco took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Why won't they stop?" she asked as the tears started to stroll down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Draco said. He had wished she would just tell him what the dreams were. "Why don't you talk to your dad or Dumbledore about them?"

"No," she almost yelled. "I can't."

Draco thought for a moment. "Maybe you should ask Voldemort?"

Kali thought about it for a moment. "Maybe I should."

Draco and Kali remained there for a moment in each others arms. Kali loved to be in his arms. She felt as if nothing and no one could ever harm her while she was there. She felt love and safety and comfort.

She yawned and climbed off of the bed. "I'm gonna go talk to Voldemort." Draco nodded as she left their room and headed downstairs into the living room. He wasn't there in his normal seat so she continued into another part of the house. She noticed his office and began to walk toward it but stopped when she heard of voices. She creeped around the corner so no one could see or hear her.

"Master I believe Severus is working for Dumbledore," she heard a man say. It sounded like Lucius. She took a quick glance and noticed she was correct. It was Voldemort and Lucius.

"That is a very big accusation Lucius, and it involves a lot of people," Voldemort said casually. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my Lord," he said. Kali's eyes widened as she noticed where she had heard this. Her dream. _My dream is coming true. What if the others come true?_

Voldemort sighed. "Very well. I will investigate it."

Lucius bowed. "There is one more thing my Lord."

"What is it?"

"I think that Kali may be a spy with him," he said closing his eyes waiting to receive the Cruciatus Curse for suggesting this. He knew the Dark Lord would not be happy with this.

"I know Lucius," he said calmly. Kali screamed inside her head. This couldn't be happening.

"Y-you do?" Lucius asked in shock.

"I didn't want anyone else to know. But since you figured it on your own I will tell you," Voldemort said quietly. "I know Severus has been working for Dumbledore to spy on me for quite some time. I was shocked even more when I found out that he may have been using Kali," He said shaking his head. "I didn't think he was so power hungry that he would risk his own daughter's life for it. I just hope that she will be able to see for herself what her father has become so she can make the right choice and join us."

"But master, what about Draco?"

"Draco is a grown boy, he is smart and I'm sure he knows about Kali and is just as worried as you and I are," Voldemort said wisely. _Wait_, Kali thought. _This isn't right. Draco is on our side, not Voldemort's. Or is he_. Kali was so confused; she didn't know who to trust or who to believe.

Lucius nodded. "Do you wish for me to confront Draco about this?"

"No," he said. "I'm sure Draco knows what he is doing. He has genuine feelings for her and I know he is just as worried so he will do what he can. If he knows that we know then he may feel pressure to pressure her and we don't want that. Kali must come to us on her own it is her decision and her decision only, and I will respect that. If she chooses our side then I will do everything to help bring Severus back to our side but if she chooses Dumbledore's side…. Well I've decided to let her be."

"What do you mean, my Lord," Voldemort said. "You would spare her life for betraying you?"

"Yes I would," Voldemort said. Kali looked at him in shock. "She is a wonderful girl and I refuse to allow myself to treat her any differently. She is smart, I'm sure she will make the right decision. She's not the type to want to live a lie."

Kali let out a sigh. _What's going on?_

Kali silently walked back to the living room. She sat in her seat and decided to wait for Voldemort. She still wanted to ask him about the dreams. He already knew about her and her father. So she might as well.

A few minutes later she noticed Voldemort and Lucius emerge from his office. Lucius stopped in his tracks as he noticed Kali.

"Kali? You're up early," Voldemort said.

"I will speak with you later, my Lord," Lucius said before disapparating.

Voldemort nodded. He went to sit in his chair. "Why are you up so early?"

"I had a bad dream," she said quietly.

"Oh, what was it about?" he asked even though he already knew since he was the one who planted it there.

"That's what I came to talk to you about," she said quietly. Voldemort nodded and Kali continued. (AN: if you want to re-read the dreams they are in chapters 10 and 11) She started to describe her first dream where her and Voldemort were here talking. After she finished she explained the one where her father and Dumbledore were talking.

"And do you believe these to be real? As if they are going to happen?" Voldemort asked.

"I didn't before. But… I think the last dream proves it to be real," she said.

"What was the last dream?" Voldemort asked.

Kali sighed. "It was the conversation you just had with Lucius in your office."

Voldemort sighed. "I see."

Kali felt tears start to form and stroll down her cheeks. She had never been so scared in her entire life. She had just told Voldemort everything, even though he already knew. She felt as if she had just stabbed her own father in his back.

"Is everything Lucius accused you and your father of true?" he asked gently.

She looked down as more tears showed on her cheeks. She nodded. She couldn't speak. She knew if she did it would only make her cry more. She didn't look at Voldemort. She couldn't, she was too afraid. Afraid to see the anger on his face. The wand they may have been pointing at her.

"Look at me," Voldemort said softly. She looked up to see a small smile on his face. "I'll contact your father while you are all shopping and tell him you will be spending the remainder of your vacation with me. Draco can stay as well."

Kali had a look of confusion on her face. "But I don't understand."

"You're a smart a girl Kali," Voldemort said standing up and walking toward her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you have had time to think these dreams through and you know what you must do. Whatever it is I will accept it. But I'm sure you will make the right decision."

Kali nodded. Thankful that she and her father were going to live to see another day. "What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth. That I'm going to put an end to those dreams you're having," he said smiling. She gave him a small smile. "Now if you're going shopping with the others you should go get a shower and get dressed."

Kali nodded and started for the stairs. "Oh and Kali," Voldemort said. Kali turned around. "Let's keep this between us. I do not wish for Draco to know yet." Kali nodded.

She went up to her room with Draco and noticed he had fallen back asleep. She went into their bathroom and turned the hot water on. She undressed and stepped inside.

As the hot water poured down on her she thought about Draco. Who was he loyal to? Voldemort or Dumbledore? It seemed as though he was loyal to Dumbledore but Voldemort seemed to have no doubt that Draco was on his side. So who the hell was she supposed to trust? She was sure that no matter what Draco would stick by her just as she would have done the same for him if he was in the same situation.

AN: be happy... no evil cliffie… hehe… I'm evil… voldy is having fun manipulating her and she is falling right into it… YAY… lol… …PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I Will, I Promise

Later that day Kali, Ava, Draco, and Blaise traveled to Milan, Italy in search for the perfect robes to wear. The boys headed over to Versace as the girls went to many different stores trying on all kinds of different dresses. As they walked down the sidewalk pointing at different stores that they could go look in Kali looked across the street to see Drahosh Creations. She noticed a lot of different dresses in the window that looked lovely. She pointed this out to Ava and they quickly crossed the street avoiding traffic and walked into the store. (AN: ok this store is really in Minnesota but hey… why would they want to go to Minnesota when they could go to Milan… lol… so lets just pretend it's in Milan… ok?)

There were many ball gowns all around the store. They both separated and started to look for a dress. Kali had her heart set on a light pink dress so she immediately looked at all the pink gowns. She looked on the wall to see a beautiful pink strapless gown hanging on the wall. She got a sales clerk to get it down for her. She looked at the size and saw it was her size, a 4. She quickly grabbed Ava who had a pretty blue dress and they went and tried on their gowns. Kali came out first and looked at herself in the many mirrors surrounding her. It was perfect on her. It was strapless with a silk skirt with beaded and embroidered design on the bodice. She looked at Ava as she came out and examined herself. Kali walked over and looked at the gown. Ava's gown was a lot like hers with the silk skirt and the strapless top. Except her beaded design was different and was silver as hers was a darker pink and her design extended down onto her skirt. (To see the dresses go to the Photo Album on my site… if you don't know my site go look in the reviews for chapter 11 or 12 or look at my AN in chapter 13.) They both fell in love with they're dresses and bought them. Both of their dresses had only cost about 62 galleons.

They met up with the boys later on and they had lunch at Al Porto, an Italian restaurant, but of course, they _were_ in Italy. After lunch they went back to Riddle Manor. When they arrived Voldemort was in his office reading a very large book. Kali knocked and walked in.

Voldemort looked up from his book seeing her as she walked in and closed the door. "So what did he say?" She had been a bit more relieved since that morning about everything she had told him.

"He asked why of course, and I told him I was going to work on getting rid of those dreams for you," Voldemort said simply.

"And…" she said trying to get him to give her more details.

"And he said 'fine.' He said he knew how much these dreams had been affecting you and he hopes that I can get rid of them for you."

Guilt struck her. He was worried about her. So maybe only one of her dreams were actually real, and the others about her father were just regular dreams. She had hoped so. Even though she was warming up to Voldemort she still loved her father and she wanted to be done with everything. So many things were going on inside her head. She didn't know who to trust anymore. And it was really starting to take a toll on her.

Voldemort noticed that she was in a deep thought. "What's wrong my dear?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Come now, my child," he said. She had hated when he called her that. She was 16 years old, anything but a child. "I can tell you are stressed out about something. Now what is it?"

"I don't know," she said sitting down in a chair. "I just don't know who to trust or who to believe and I guess it's just starting to really get to me."

"I understand," he said standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder looking in the direction behind her. "You will know who to trust in due time. I'm sure your inner power will let you know soon enough. And like I said this morning. I will understand no matter what you decide." Kali nodded. She had liked knowing that no matter what she decided to do that he would not harm her or her father. "Tonight I will give you a dreamless sleeping potion. That should keep those dreams from bothering you for a while until we can figure out for sure how you are getting them."

Kali nodded. "Thank you," she said as she stood up.

"You're more then welcome my dear," he said giving her a small smile. "Now I have many things to work on. I found an ancient potion and spell that may return me to my old body."

Kali looked at him in shock. "How?"

"I cannot say. But within the next couple days I should have my old body back. Aged a bit, of course."

Kali nodded in understanding. Does this mean you will receive more power?"

"No unfortunately I won't. I will remain with the same amount of power that I have now. But I do miss my old face and wish to have it back," he said giving her a small smile.

Kali smiled back at him. "I'm glad. Well I'm gonna go find Ava."

"See you at dinner," he said as she left the room. She gave him a small wave and shut the door behind her.

After a couple seconds Lucius appeared coming out of a small closet. He had been there the whole time. "That was a little close."

"Yes it was. We will have to be more careful when it comes to you coming here. I don't want her to get too suspicious," Voldemort said returning to his seat at his large desk.

"May I ask a question, my Lord," he asked giving a slight bow.

"Yes Lucius what is it?" He asked not looking up at his faithful death eater.

"Why are you giving her dreamless sleeping potion? We want her to have the dreams, don't we?" he asked

"Yes we do," he said. "How do you think she will react when she has a dream after taking the dreamless sleeping potion?" Lucius said nothing, knowing it was more of a rhetorical question. "She will be alarmed and see it as a sign. A sign that she should trust me and not Severus."

Lucius nodded and smirked at the plan. Then frowned thinking of something. "But how are you supposed to enter her mind when she has the potion in her system?"

"I am not giving her the real potion. It will just be a regular sleeping potion that tastes like dreamless sleeping potion. She will think that she has taken it and will not expect any dreams."

Lucius smirked. "What dream do you plan on giving her?"

Voldemort smirked and laughed a little. "All of them, plus a little voice in her mind that will lead her straight to me."

Later that night Kali had taken the dreamless sleeping potion that Voldemort had given her and she immediately drifted off to sleep in her and Draco's bed.

_Dream Sequence_

Kali stood in Riddle Manor outside Voldemort's office. She could tell it was early in the morning. The way the sun was just beginning to rise. She heard two voices from inside his office.

"Master I believe Severus is working for Dumbledore," she heard a man say. It sounded like Lucius. She took a quick glance and noticed she was correct. It was Voldemort and Lucius.

"That is a very big accusation Lucius, and it involves a lot of people," Voldemort said casually. "Are you sure?" _Wait a second, this can't be happening. It's already happened_. She thought about this for a moment. _So it's just a memory, a dream of a memory. But I took the dreamless sleeping potion. I shouldn't be dreaming at all._ She stopped her thoughts to return to the conversation that was going on. She had missed some of it.

"I know Lucius," he said calmly.

"Y-you do?" Lucius asked in shock.

"I didn't want anyone else to know. But since you figured it on your own I will tell you," Voldemort said quietly. "I know Severus has been working for Dumbledore to spy on me for quite some time. I was shocked even more when I found out that he may have been using Kali," He said shaking his head. "I didn't think he was so power hungry that he would risk his own daughter's life for it. I just hope that she will be able to see for herself what her father has become so she can make the right choice and join us."

"But master, what about Draco?"

"Draco is a grown boy, he is smart and I'm sure he knows about Kali and is just as worried as you and I are," Voldemort said wisely.

Lucius nodded. "Do you wish for me to confront Draco about this?"

"No," he said. "I'm sure Draco knows what he is doing. He has genuine feelings for her and I know he is just as worried so he will do what he can. If he knows that we know then he may feel pressure to pressure her and we don't want that. Kali must come to us on her own it is her decision and her decision only, and I will respect that. If she chooses our side then I will do everything to help bring Severus back to our side but if she chooses Dumbledore's side…. Well I've decided to let her be."

"What do you mean, my Lord," Voldemort said. "You would spare her life for betraying you?"

"Yes I would," Voldemort said. Kali looked at him in shock. "She is a wonderful girl and I refuse to allow myself to treat her any differently. She is smart, I'm sure she will make the right decision. She's not the type to want to live a lie."

Kali let out a sigh. _This doesn't make any sense. I can't be dreaming_.

She saw a flash blinding her for a moment. When she opened her eyes she was in the dungeons of Hogwarts. She was right outside her father's office when she heard voices.

_No, no, no. This isn't happening_. She creeped around the corner to see her father and Dumbledore talking.

"Severus I'm sorry but I don't think she's trustworthy," she heard Dumbledore say. _I can't be dreaming. I took that potion. It should be working. And this hasn't even happened. So it's not a memory_

"What do you mean?" she heard her father say. "She will not follow Voldemort. She is loyal to us not him."

"Severus, if she joins him then he will be too powerful, then any chance of me gaining power will be non existent," Dumbledore said.

"I know." Severus replied.

"And if I don't gain power then neither will you," Dumbledore said harshly.

Snape looked back at him harshly. "She will not turn against us. She is _my_ daughter and she will do what _I_ say whether she likes it or not."

Kali hated this. She just wanted to wake up. She was constantly poking her arm and pinching herself. Anything so that she could just wake up from these nightmares.

She noticed the bright light flash in her eyes again and when she opened them she was sitting in Riddle Manor in her seat across from Voldemort.

"Kali, I'm afraid he's just not trustworthy anymore," Voldemort said. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Kali sighed. _Here we go again_. "I don't know. What do you think should be done?"

"I don't think your going to like what we have to do," he said sadly.

"What is it?" She said in a bored tone. She decided to just go with it. She knew this was the last dream and after this she would end up waking up.

"After what you told me you heard your father discussing. It is obvious to me that he has betrayed us both. I feel I have no choice but to ban him. I can't have him spying on us anymore and I certainly can't have him putting you in harm," Voldemort said.

Kali nodded. "You're just going to ban him?"

"Yes," he said with authority. "I think that is what I will do."

"So you're not going to kill him, right?" she asked.

"No, of course not Kali," he said standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "He may have betrayed us but he is still your father."

Kali nodded. "Why would he betray us?"

Voldemort sat closer to her ready to tell her.

"He wants power and he knows Dumbledore will give it to him," Voldemort said. "When I first started the main reason he wanted to join me was because he wanted power. Then when I slowly decided that there were more important things, like fixing the Ministry he betrayed me and joined Dumbledore." Kali nodded.

Again she saw the bright flash and she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she expected to see her lying in her bed with Draco at Riddle Manor. But she wasn't, instead she was standing in a large field. She felt a shiver run over her body.

"Do you know what you must do know?" She heard a voice from behind say to her. She didn't' recognize it at all. It was soft and smooth, and almost gentle. But it didn't sound familiar to her at all. She turned around but no one was there. She looked around questioning. She heard a small laugh. "You can not see me, Kali."

Kali sighed. "What do you mean? I don't know what I have to do."

"Yes you do," it said. "Search your mind. You're visions are telling you everything you need to know. You know you must join the Dark Lord."

She had now recognized the voice as a woman's. "I don't know if I can. I don't think I can really betray my father."

"Kali, I'm afraid your father has gone beyond repair. He has made his decision to allow the want for power to corrupt him. But you still have time. You can make the right choice and join the Dark Lord. With him the two of you will bring peace to the Ministry and the rest of the Wizarding World. It will take quite a long time from now but your father will see how much he has been corrupted and come back to you and Voldemort willingly."

Kali nodded. She was right. She had to join Voldemort. It was beginning to come more clearer to her. Her father would come back to their side in his own time.

"I'm glad you understand my dear. But you must also understand that the next few months before your summer break will be very hectic and difficult. But you must trust in the Dark Lord. He knows your destiny and he will help you to it."

"Why don't I know my destiny?" Kali asked curiously.

"For the same reason Harry Potter didn't know his until last year. It was feared that you would try to fight it. You will understand it in time. But you must trust in the Dark Lord."

Kali nodded. "I will."

"Then I leave you for now."

"Wait, I have one more question."

"Yes?" the voice asked

"How did I have dreams tonight? I took the dreamless sleeping potion."

"My dear, a mere potion cannot do anything to stop what is inevitable. You have great power and whether anyone likes it or not, you have a destiny, and nothing you or anyone else does is going to stop that. You will help to bring so much great change to the Wizarding world and I know that you will take a hold of your power and embrace it."

Kali nodded. "I will, I promise."

"Then I leave you for now. I will come back to you if I feel you need guidance."

Kali nodded. "Thank you."

_End Dream Sequence_

AN: yeah I know this chapter was mostly review of the dreams... but hey... I had to do it... and it's a long chapter so you guys should be quite happy… lol… PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: finds a magical lamp and closes eyes and begins to rub it "I wish I owned Harry Potter, I wish I owned Harry Potter, I wish I owned Harry Potter!" Opens eyes and looks around "Damn it!"

Chapter 15

"Kali are you okay?" Draco asked. Kali opened her eyes from her dreams. She was laying in her and Draco's bed and Draco was sitting up looking at her worriedly. "You were talking in your sleep."

Kali smiled. "Yeah I'm okay now."

"What do you mean _now_?" Draco asked.

Kali sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay."

"Did you have a dream?"

"Yeah, but like I said I'm okay," Kali said still smiling.

Draco smiled back. "Good. No bad dreams then?"

"Nope, only a very good one."

"Good."

Draco lay back down and Kali rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco said placing a kiss on her forehead. Soon they had both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

They were both awakened to a small house elf coming into the room. He cleared his throat. Draco stirred and turned to the elf. "Miss. and Mr. are expected downstairs for breakfast in 20 minutes."

Draco nodded and the house elf left. "Kali get up, we have to go to breakfast in 20 minutes."

Kali moaned. "Do we have to?"

Draco let out a small laugh. "Yes."

Kali groaned and climbed out of bed. "I'm gonna go get a shower."

"Me too," Draco said walking over to her.

She whipped around to face him. "And how do you plan on taking a shower when I'm taking one."

"Well," Draco said as he walked over to her. He placed his hands on her small waist and laid a kiss on her lips. "I could take one with you."

Kali raised her eyebrows. "You could, but you're not going to."

He gave her a puppy dog face. "Please," he pouted.

She went over to his ear and whispered, "No."

She left him alone standing there and grabbed a clean towel. She turned on the hot water and undressed. She sighed as the hot water hit her body. _Creek_. She whipped her head around the shower door to see a smiling Draco.

She smiled back. "Go."

"Fine," he said. When she returned into the shower Draco creeped over to her without making a sound as he slipped his boxers off and stepped into the hot shower. Kali whipped around and was caught in a kiss.

"You're so stubborn," Kali said after taking in his kiss.

"Just like you."

After their shower they magically dried their hair and dressed and hurried down to breakfast. Since Ava and Blaise had already left the day before there was no one at the table.

They both took their seats on either side of where Voldemort would sit.

They waited for about 5 minutes before a man walked in and took Voldemort's seat. But they didn't know who this man was. He was tall with dark hair. You could tell that he was older, around McGonagall's age, because of the few gray streaks that ran through his hair. Kali looked at Draco, she mouthed, _Who is that?_

Draco gave a small shrug. "Excuse me, who are you?"

The man laughed. Kali smiled. She knew that laugh. "Voldemort?"

"Yes Kali," Voldemort said ignoring Draco's stunned face.

They both explained to Draco about the spell and potion that Voldemort had come up with to return him to his old body.

"It's a good thing I preformed the spell in front of your father," he said looking at Draco. "Or otherwise I might have had a few death eaters demanding who I was."

They all laughed at this.

"How did you sleep Kali?" Voldemort questioned as the food appeared on the table.

"Fine," she said simply. She didn't want to say anything to him about her dream while Draco was in the room. She still wasn't sure whose side he was really on and she wanted to be sure before she told him anything.

"Good," he said.

Most of the breakfast was uneventful. Voldemort had asked them if they were excited about the ball that night. Kali had been ecstatic about it and couldn't wait to see Draco's face when he saw her in her new dress.

After breakfast Draco excused himself. He and Blaise were supposed to go play a couple games of Quidditch before the ball. Kali stayed there and waited for him to leave. When he did she turned to Voldemort. "I have to tell you something."

She explained to Voldemort about her having a dream the previous night even though she had taken the dreamless sleeping potion. He seemed to think this was odd but she continued on to explain the dream anyway. She had told him about the reoccurring dreams that had become 'usual' for her and about the woman that she spoke to but couldn't see and told him what she had said.

Voldemort thought about this for a moment then spoke, "Does this mean you have come to a decision?"

"Yes," she stood and walked over to him. She got down on a knee and bowed her head. "I am faithful to you now and always will be, my Lord."

Voldemort smirked at this. Even though she had not seen it he had pure joy written all over his face. He took a hand to her chin and slowly lifted her up. "Never will you bow to anyone, not even me, my child."

Kali smirked. "Thank you."

"Now you must pretend that you are still loyal to your father and Dumbledore. I don't want Dumbledore to know until it is too late. I won't have him lying to you to try and get you back," Voldemort said. Kali nodded. "Tonight at the ball tell your father that you haven't had any bad dreams in the last couple nights but I'm keeping you until the end of break just incase."

Kali nodded. "I will," she said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to floo to Snape Manor so that Ava and I can get ready for the ball."

"Of course, my dear," Voldemort said. "Oh Kali." Kali stopped and spun around. "Today is New Years Eve and at the strike of midnight it will be a new year. So have fun."

Kali smiled. "I will."

Kali flooed to Snape Manor and spent the rest of the day getting ready for the Malfoy's Ball. By 7:30 they were done. Kali had her dark curly brown hair flowing down neatly while Ava did the same with her blonde hair. (She got her hair from her dad's side of the family).

They put their final touches of make-up on and hurried down to the foyer of the Manor. They saw Draco and Blaise waiting to accompany them. (Blaise is Ava's date. Although this date will not last longer then tonight seeing as Ava lives in America.) Kali looked to her father. She had to admit he looked quite nice in a tux. She also noticed her aunt was wearing a beautiful deep red dress that showed off her curves. (She had only been in her mid-thirties).

They all stepped outside linking arms with their dates for the night. When they got outside there was a large beautiful carriage waiting to escort them to Malfoy Manor. They climbed into the carriage, ladies first of course, and they were on their way. It was only about a half hour away so they arrived slightly after 8pm. When they arrived at Malfoy Manor there was a man there to help the ladies out of the carriage. Each couple walked up to the Manor and entered it. It was grand. Nearly as big as the Great Hall. The walls were covered with beautiful light green curtains with silver running down them. The sliver glinted when you looked at it and it felt like Christmas all over again. Many people were standing around greeting each other and a couple of people were dancing to the slow music.

Kali frowned as she heard the music. No doubt she and Draco would have to dance. She didn't mind dancing; she just hated dancing to this kind of music. She noticed Lucius and Narcissa walking toward them and put on a fake smile. She liked Narcissa but hated Lucius. He had put Draco through so much hell and she hated him for it.

"Good afternoon, Severus," he said looking to Snape. He looked down to Kali. "Good evening dear."

"Good evening," they both said. _He sure is smiling a lot. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. He knows about dad_. Kali sighed as she thought about this. She was hoping this would be a thought free night.

Hours went bye and Kali started to get tired. Her and Draco had danced to so many songs and she was beginning to get a little hot. So she decided to step outside and get a bit of fresh air.

Kali went out to the courtyard and sat down letting out a yawn. It wasn't polite to yawn in public. She laughed at the thought of Narcissa telling her that ladies don't yawn. It's just rude.

"Tired?" she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Voldemort walking toward her. She nodded. "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep because of that dream."

"Yeah, it doesn't make much sense. It feels like I've been awake all night," Kali said.

"Well actually it was more of a premonition then a dream," he said. That is probably why you don't get any sleep." Kali nodded. They sat their for a minute, fidgeting with her necklace. Voldemort looked at her then the necklace. "What's that?"

She turned to him. "Oh, it's a necklace. My dad said I was wearing it when I came home from the hospital. They don't know how I got it but it contains a very powerful protection spell."

Voldemort smiled noticing the snake with the red and green eyes. "You don't know who it was that gave it to you?" Kali shook her head. "Do you know what this necklace is?"

She frowned at him in misunderstanding. "What do you mean?"

He motioned for her to give him the necklace and she did. He held it in his hand, "Well before the founders of the Hogwarts created the school, they all got along quite nicely despite their differences, especially Godric and Salazar. They had their differences but still managed to get past them and get along. One day they decided to bind their friendship into two necklaces. One was a snake with a red eye and a green eye and one with a lion with a red and a green eye. After they created the school and had their fight and Salazar left they both still kept the necklaces and passed it down from generation to generation."

Kali sat their dumbfounded. "Did you give me the necklace?"

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, my dear. After I had heard of your birth I went to the hospital and put a protection spell on it. One so powerful that no one could remove but me."

"But why," she said. "I don't get how you can give me all of these powerful objects that hold your bloodline."

"Because you're worth it. You are powerful, more then you know. And I know that you will take care of them and pass them on," Voldemort said.

Kali nodded. "I will." They sat there in silence for a moment so Kali decided to change the subject. "So what are we going to do? I mean, I have to tell my father sooner or later about all of this."

Voldemort nodded. "You will tell him when the battle comes."

"The battle?"

"Yes, at the end of the school year we will attack Hogwarts. Not to take it or kill or anything like that," he said as he noticed her worried gaze. "Just to let Dumbledore know I haven't forgotten about him." Kali nodded. "And since you are leaving the day after tomorrow we will need to talk about some important matters before you leave."

"Like what?' she asked looking up at him.

"We will discuss it tomorrow. I fear that you may not like it too much and I would rather wait until tomorrow to tell you."

Kali began to worry. _What could it be now?_ "Is it bad?"

"Not really bad. Just something you may not like."

Kali nodded. She didn't want anymore bad news. She was going through enough with her father and worrying about what side Draco was on.

That thought ended when Draco entered the courtyard. "I was looking everywhere for you."

Kali smiled and stood up.

Draco immediately noticed Voldemort and bowed. "Sorry, my Lord. But it is the last song and my mother and father wish for us to lead the dance."

"Of course," Voldemort said waving them away. "Go ahead."

Draco and Kali went to the dance floor and lead the last dance for the night. Afterwards they portkeyed back to Riddle Manor to their room. Kali flopped down on the bed in exhaustion and yawned.

"Yay, we can finally sleep," she said.

Draco walked over to her with a big smirk on his face. _What is he thinking?_ This thought immediately left her mind when Draco started kissing on her neck.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" Draco said.

Kali sighed. "Only about a hundred…."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Draco had pressed his lips to her mouth and they both began to have a small snog fest. "Not… tonight… Draco… I'm… tired…" She said in between kisses. He gave her a puppy dog face and started to pout. "That doesn't work." She got up off the bed and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing some short pajama shorts and a pink tank top. Draco was already in bed facing the other way. Kali smiled. He would get over it.

She climbed into bed and Draco turned to her and took her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Kali didn't wake up until around 1pm. She looked at the clock and almost screamed. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She got dressed, did her hair and make-up then went downstairs. She noticed Voldemort was in his office. She walked to his door and knocked before opening the door. Voldemort looked up at her and smiled.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up this morning?"

"Well Draco asked me if he should and I told him no. I knew you could use a good night sleep. Any dreams?"

Kali shook her head. It was one of her first dreamless nights without the potion in a while.

"Good." Voldemort said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked wanting to get it over with.

"It involves Draco as well so I'm telling you together," he said.

Kali nodded. "Where is he?"

"At Blaise's, playing Quidditch. He said he wanted you to floo over there and go out to the Quidditch pitch," Voldemort said.

"Sounds good," she said as she started to leave.

"Dinner is at 7, and then we will discuss it," Voldemort said before she left.

"Ok," Kali said. She went into the foyer and grabbed some floo powder off of the mantle. She stepped into the fireplace. "Zabini Manor." Kali was instantly whirled to Zabini Manor. She stepped out and a house elf appeared to clean her robes. After he did he escorted her to the pitch. When she went out she could see Blaise and Draco in the air obviously looking for the snitch.

She spent the next few hours watching the boys play. She didn't really like watching Quidditch though. She would have much rather play. But she knew Draco needed the practice for the game against Gryffindor.

Seven was quickly approaching so Draco and Kali returned to Riddle Manor. Draco went and took a shower and they joined Voldemort for dinner. Dinner was quiet until Voldemort finally spoke up.

"Draco do you remember a few weeks ago when I sent your father out on a search for a prophecy I had heard of?" Voldemort asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, you told him it was of utmost importance. Did he find it?"

Kali was just looking at them a bit shocked. She had been told none of this. _Why didn't Draco mention it?_

"Yes he did. And I have to say I was a bit shocked when I read it, as was your father," Voldemort said.

"Why so?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because it involves you and Kali," Voldemort said calmly.

Kali dropped her fork from her mouth and looked at him in shock. _There was a prophecy about me and Draco?_

She looked to Draco and realized he had the same expression on his face as she had on hers. "What does it say?"

Voldemort pulled out a piece of old parchment and began to read from it…

AN: yeah I know I'm evil…. I left a cliffie… but you have to remember that you love me and you want to review so I will write more… lol… I think this chappie is pretty boring…. But there is only a couple more chapters left before I start posting the sequel… it will involve Harry a lot more and you will get to see Kali's dark side… trust me she has one… lol… so I'm gonna speed through the last few months of school pretty fast so please forgive me for rushing everything… lol… so yeah PLEASE review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I own nothing…. Except Kali and the plot… 

She looked to Draco and realized he had the same expression on his face as she had on hers. "What does it say?"

Voldemort pulled out a piece of old parchment and began to read from it,"_ The loyal daughter of a traitor and a loyal son of a loyal follower for the Dark Lord will unite in marriage and have a child that will one day grow more power then the Dark Lord himself_."

Draco and Kali both sat in shock. Kali had a million thoughts running through her head. _Loyal son? So Draco was loyal to Voldemort. Good. Wait. A kid? A child more powerful then the Dark Lord? Is that possible? Well it is a prophecy and they tend to come true. So wait, not only was he expecting us to get married, but to have a baby._ Kali thought about this for a second. Well I guess that's okay. Draco and I were originally supposed to get married after we graduated and we both wanted to have a family. So I guess this is a good thing, if anything.

"Well," Voldemort said waiting for a response.

Neither said anything. Kali was speechless. She was okay with it. But should she say it. Was Draco okay with it? Or was he upset about it?

"We will do everything we can to fulfill this prophecy," Draco said. There was no emotion in his voice though so Kali couldn't tell how he felt about it. She hated how good he was about hiding his feelings. He was like a brick wall that I had to tear down with my bear fists.

Voldemort turned to Kali waiting for an answer. "I agree, we will do everything we can," Kali said shading her own emotions. But decided to let them out anyway. "I mean, you planned for us to be married months ago and we wanted to have kids after we married after graduation."

"No!" Voldemort said slightly raising his voice. Kali was a bit taken aback. He had never raised his voice in front of her let alone to her. "The wedding will be moved up to the end of this summer. And you will begin 'to fulfill the prophecy' immediately afterwards. The sooner the prophecy is fulfilled the better." Kali and Draco nodded. "Very well you are both excused."

Kali and Draco left the table and went up to their room. Kali plopped down on the bed and turned to Draco waiting for him to say something, anything. But he didn't. He paced the room a bit then sat down next to her.

Kali decided to speak up. She needed to tell him something. "Draco."

"Yeah," he said turning to face her.

"I have to tell you something," she said softly.

His eyed widened. "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" she yelled. He sighed. "I think it's about time I told you about my dreams."

He smiled. He was relieved that she was finally telling him. And she did. She told him every dream down to the last detail and even about the woman in her last dream. Draco just sat there in silence. He was thinking it over.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wasn't exactly sure whose side you were really on and I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure. But then I heard the prophecy, _a loyal son of a loyal death eater_, so I knew that you were on our side, so I told you," she said.

Draco sighed. She thought he was loyal to Voldemort. But he wasn't. He thought about her dreams. Vol_demort must have some how planted them in her mind. It doesn't make any sense. Unless they are really premonitions and Dumbledore and Snape were lying to us._ He didn't know what to think or who to trust. He decided to let her believe this for now until he found out more information

"Are you mad at me for not telling you the truth?" he asked.

She smiled. "No, if you did I probably wouldn't have ever trusted you and be engaged to some else," she said laughing. "And if you had I probably would have never found out the truth about my father."

Draco nodded happy that she wasn't angry with him. Even though he had never lied to her. He had been on Dumbledore's side. He brushed those thoughts away, not wanting to think about them. He had more important things to think about.

"So we're getting married a year earlier then planned," he stated.

"Yeah, are you upset about it?" she asked.

"No," he said happily and truthfully. "I get to be married to you a lot sooner and then we'll have a child. And we shall call him Draco Jr."

Kali laughed. He laughed back and started tickling her. She fell back onto the bed and let out a fit of giggles, "Draco – stop- stop – it…Draco," she said in between her laughs.

He laughed at her failed attempts to stop him and then finally stopped.

She sat up. "What if we have a girl?" Draco laughed. "What's so funny?"

"There hasn't been a first born girl in the Malfoy line in like forever," Draco said happily. "It'll be a boy."

"And what if it isn't?" she said determinedly.

"Then my father will have a heart attack," he said.

"Good," she said smiling.

"I love how much of a caring person you are," Draco said sarcastically.

"You know it," she said. She sat in silence in a moment. "I like the name Madison. How about you?"

"For our second? Sure," he said ignoring her angry glance. He smiled, "But what about our son?"

"I don't know," she said. "We have quite a while before that, so we shouldn't worry about it."

Draco nodded.

Only a day later they returned to Hogwarts. Back to the students talking excitedly about their Christmas and New Years and about the gifts they received and so forth. Soon after returning life went back to the boring. Going to class, studying, making out with Draco in the corridors, him coming out of no where and dragging me into the Room of Requirement for a little… _privacy_.

For the next month and a half it was business as usual. Kali avoided her father whenever necessary. She was still coping with his betrayal and wasn't ready to face him and act like nothing was wrong. Although she was sure that he thought there was something wrong since it was very obvious she was avoiding him.

One day in March she decided it would be a good idea to go down to his office and talk to him. She would just talk about school and stuff and just brush off any other subject that he may bring up. She just wanted to have a civil conversation so that he wouldn't get too suspicious of her.

When she reached the dungeons she heard voices. Curious, she went down and noticed they were coming from her father's office.

"Severus I'm sorry but I don't think she's trustworthy," she heard one man say. She could tell it was Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" she heard the other man say. It was her father. "She will not follow Voldemort. She is loyal to us not him."

Kali wanted to scream. It was coming true. Right before her eyes. For some reason she didn't think that it was going to happen. That she was actually going to see and hear this. It was hard enough to dream that her father had betrayed her and everything she believed in but to see and hear it herself, it was much worse.

"Severus, if she joins him then he will be too powerful, then any chance of me gaining power will be non existent," Dumbledore said.

"I know." Severus replied.

"And if I don't gain power then neither will you," Dumbledore said harshly.

Snape looked back at him harshly. "She will not turn against us. She is _my_ daughter and she will do what _I_ say whether she likes it or not."

Kali remembered that in her dream it had ended there, so she strained her ears a bit more so she could hear the rest.

"And what will you do if she does betray us. You said yourself she has been avoiding you all week," Dumbledore spat at him. She had never seen him so mean.

"She's probably still sore about everything that happened before break. And she may still be having those dreams," he said.

"And she didn't even tell you what her dreams were of," Dumbledore said. "How do you know she doesn't already know the truth about you, about us? I'm telling you right now, if you don't do something about this, I will."

Severus looked so angry. "And what should I do?"

"I don't care. But you know what you must do if she does betray us," Dumbledore said.

"Yes I do," Severus said.

"And you will not hesitate?"

"No, if she betrays us then she will deserve it," Severus spat.

"So do you have it, incase she does?"

Severus nodded. He pulled out a drawer from his desk and pulled out a dagger. He showed it to Dumbledore and put it back in the drawer.

"Good," Dumbledore said while a smirk formed on his lips. "Now let's go to my office where we can have more privacy to discuss this matter further."

Kali hurried into a dark corner and muttered a spell so they wouldn't see her. They walked out of the office and down the corridor that lead out of the dungeons. After they were out of sight Kali went into her father's office and pulled open the drawer that the dagger was in. She pulled it out; there was an inscription along the sharp blade, "Spill the Blood of Those Who Betray You." Kali almost gasped. She returned the dagger to its place and hurried out to the Hogwarts grounds. She went into the Forbidden Forest and touched her wand to her Dark Mark (yeah in chapter 7 I say thumb… but I'm changing it…. So yeah) and Voldemort instantly appeared.

"We need to talk," she said.

Voldemort nodded and pulled her into him and disapparated to Riddle House. They were in his office. He sat down behind his desk and Kali took the opposite seat.

"Now what is it, my dear," he asked.

"My last dream happened. When my father and Dumbledore were talking."

Voldemort nodded. "Is that all?"

She looked at him in shock.

"Why are you so shocked? You knew this was going to happen," Voldemort said.

"Yeah but-"

He cut her off, "I know you were hoping it was just a dream. But it wasn't."

Kali nodded. "There's something else. I stayed there until after the scene from my dream… and…"

"And…" Voldemort gently prompted.

She sighed and told him about the dagger that her father had and how Dumbledore suggested he use it if she betrayed them, and how her father agreed.

Voldemort let out a deep sigh. "Very well, I will deal with it."

AN: ok be happy… no evil cliffie… the next few chapters are going to go by pretty fast so I'm forewarning its going to be a bit rushed… after I finish this I will start posting the sequel… ok I have to explain something… Draco is confused… like kali was before because now he doesn't know who to trust, except kali, so now that he knows about the dreams he's starting to doubt Dumbledore and Snape… I just wanted to clear that up… oh and Kali didn't see her father and Dumbledore talking… it was Lucius and Voldie with Polyjuice potion (if you don't remember… re-read chapter 11) so don't worry Kali is not gonna get stabbed or anything … PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I Do Trust You

Kali had left Voldemort's office that day not feeling much better then she had. The next couple months had passed quite quickly and they were nearing June. Kali had done everything to avoid her father. There was no way she was going to be left alone with him. She had actually feared him. Something she had never felt before. She had told Draco about it and if she wasn't there to hold him back she couldn't sworn he would have went up to him and killed him right in the middle of the school and he wouldn't have cared if anyone saw him either. He was furious and after a while she was able to calm him down.

Kali had felt her mark burn more then ever in the last couple months. Voldemort was planning the attack on Hogwarts and even though he hadn't revealed the date of the attack she was sure that he knew exactly when it was to happen. He was afraid that word would get to her father about the attack and he didn't want him to know because he would have been able to warn Dumbledore.

The Day before the Train Ride Home from School

Voldemort paced his office. Everything had to go smoothly, just like he had planned. "Lucius!" he yelled.

Lucius hurried into the Dark Lord's office and bowed. "Yes, master?"

"Is everything and everyone ready?" he asked quickly as if he was in a hurry.

"Yes master," Lucius said quickly.

"Good let's go," Voldemort walked out of his office and into the foyer which held about 30 death eaters, all awaiting for their masters orders. "Now, we are about to go to Hogwarts and let Dumbledore know we haven't forgotten about him, and also to get revenge on Severus Snape for betraying us all. Now I'm going to stress this ONE more time. If anyone is harmed during this attack, especially a student, you will receive punishment far worse then death and by the time I'm done with you, you will be begging me for death! Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded with a few saying 'Yes, my Lord' or 'Yes, Master'. With several pops they all had apparated into the Forbidden forest and started to walk towards Hogwarts castle. It was a cloudy day and they walked out it began to rain lightly. There were a couple of students who were outside who began to grab their books and run inside. Or at least they were before they saw Voldemort and his death eaters. Some just stopped in shock, too afraid to run, yell, or even cry. Some did run though. Probably to tell Dumbledore.

"Lucius," Voldemort said. Lucius quickly ran to his master's side and held out his bare arm to reveal his Dark Mark. Voldemort touched it with his wand and it instantly started to move.

Kali was sitting in the empty common room reading a book. It was the last night at Hogwarts before the train ride home. It was dinner time and almost everyone was in the Great Hall. She had avoided the Great Hall as much as possible these days. She didn't want to see her father.

Kali snuggled back into the warm couch removing the thoughts of her father from her head. She continued reading her book when the common room door burst open. Unfortunately it was her father.

"Kali!" he yelled. She looked at him and ruffled her brow. "Let's go." He went over to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her off the couch.

"What? Where?" She yelled.

"To my office," he said. "The Dark Lord is attacking the castle. I don't want him to make you fight."

She ripped her wrist out of her fathers grasp. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are, you are going to-" Snape started to say but Kali didn't notice.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here," she yelled. She heard someone clear their throat behind her to see Voldemort.

She gave him a small smile and walked towards her. Kali was now standing in the middle of them, her father a few steps ahead of her and Voldemort a few steps behind.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I wasn't aware that there was to be an attack," he said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because you weren't supposed to know," he said simply.

"What- what do you mean?" Severus said. He was beginning to worry.

"Well we both know that if you would have known about this little visit you would have told Dumbledore and that wouldn't have been a very good surprise now would it?"

Severus swallowed. "What do you mean? Why would I tell Dumbledore?"

"Don't play stupid Severus!" he yelled. "I know you've been a spy for him against me for years. And that last year you pulled Kali into it."

Kali looked down. She didn't want to see or hear any of this. She was angry at her father for what he had become but he still seemed to care. _But it was an act_. She told herself. _He was lying to me. Telling me a bunch of bullshit to keep me on his side_.

Severus looked at Voldemort in shock. _He knows. But how_. He brushed the thought from his head. It didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Kali out of there. "Come on Kali," he said hurriedly. He reached out for her wrist again and she snapped it back to herself.

"No," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked in shock.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said slowly. "I'm staying right here," She backed up to stand next to Voldemort. Voldemort put a hand around her shoulder. "With him."

"Kali whatever he told you, it's a lie," he said quickly not wanting to waste a second. "You know him, he's evil and all he cares about is power."

Kali almost wanted to cry at his words. _How can he lie straight to my face? He and Dumbledore are the ones who want power. Who wanted it so bad he would risk her life for it._

"Come, my dear," Voldemort said guiding her to the door. "I think we have made our point."

They left the common room leaving a very shocked Severus Snape. When the door closed Voldemort spoke immediately.

"I want you to go to the forbidden forest. Wormtail is there with a portkey to take you to Riddle Manor. You'll be safe there."

"I need to go talk to someone before I leave," she said. "Is that okay?"

Voldemort nodded. "But hurry. I don't want your father or Dumbledore to stop you from leaving."

Kali nodded and hurried down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. She was praying that a Gryffindor was around and Harry was in the common room. Otherwise she didn't know what she would do.

When she came to the common room door she noticed Ginny Weasley standing around with a few others in her year. Kali walked up to her and asked her to get Harry for her. Ginny had known about them being cousins and was happy to do it. Kali was almost out of breath since she had run the whole way. A minute later Harry came from the common room and looked at her strangely. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," she said pulling him away from the group of Gryffindors. Once they were out of ear shot she let out a sigh. "Okay I don't have a lot of time. But I'll owl you when you're on the train tomorrow to explain further. I want you to know that I've made a decision and I hope you can understand why I made it when you read my letter tomorrow. Something isn't right with Dumbledore. He isn't the same. I can't explain now. I don't have the time but please trust me. I know what I'm doing even if everyone else thinks I'm crazy. Please don't be one of them. Trust me and know that I'm doing the right thing. I know you're confused," she said noticing his very confusing look on his face. She could tell that he knew nothing of what she was talking about but he would understand tomorrow. "Tomorrow you will know everything and like I said before I hope you understand."

Harry only nodded. Kali looked to her left as she heard a few professors coming their way. One sounded like Dumbledore. "Okay I really have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she gave him a small peck on the cheek and left. (OK don't freak out they're cousins remember.)

Kali hurried out to the forbidden forest to see Wormtail standing there, next to him was a quill.

"The quill is a portkey," he said quickly. And without hesitation she picked it up and felt the familiar tugging sensation on her naval.

She landed in the living room of Riddle Manor. She let out a sigh. She looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly 10pm. She walked up to her room and took out a sheet of parchment and a quill and ink to start Harry's letter. She had to make sure she included everything.

Kali woke up a little after 11am. She had guessed Voldemort wanted to let her sleep in after the events of the night before. Kali searched for the letter she had wrote to Harry and sent it to him with her owl Hensley.

Harry sat on the train with Hermione and Ron. They were talking but he was off in his own little world. Thinking about what Kali had said to him the previous night. He had said nothing to Ron or Hermione about it; he figured he would find out what it was all about before he told them anything. What ever Kali had been talking about she obviously didn't want Dumbledore to know about it. He thought about what Dumbledore had said to him the night before after Kali had left.

"_Harry Voldemort is here," Dumbledore quickly said to Harry._

_Harry looked in shock. Was he supposed to kill Voldemort now?_

"_But he doesn't seem to be attacking anyone. Severus has just informed me that he has Kali," Dumbledore said. Harry didn't say anything about just seeing Kali a minute ago. He just listened to how Dumbledore told him about Voldemort coming to the castle with his death eaters but he didn't bother to start a fight or anything. And he had left it at that. He didn't say anything else. It seemed that he was just informing Harry that Voldemort was there for a brief time, then left. Like it was no big deal._

"Harry," Hermione said making Harry jump out of his thoughts of the night before. "Me and Ron have to go around and check in on all of the compartments. We'll be back in about 20 minutes." Harry nodded and they left.

A few minutes later an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Harry's lap and sat there by him. He gave her a couple treats but she didn't leave. _She must want me to respond back to her_, he thought.

He opened the letter and began to read:

Harry,

I'm sorry about last night. I know you're probably confused as ever so I'm just going to get to the point. I'm sure Dumbledore has told you something about Voldemort coming to the castle last night. I don't know if he told you but no one was harmed or anything like that. It was just to give Dumbledore a small scare and for me to tell my father something. Dumbledore may have also either told you that I was taken by Voldemort or that I have joined him. You need to know the truth. Us being cousins isn't the only thing he and my father have kept from us. Do you remember the dreams I had been having? And how you told me they were just dreams. Unfortunately they weren't. I saw the one with my father and Dumbledore talking about me, in person. They want power. They can't be trusted. I know you're probably shaking your head saying that it can't be true. But it is. When I saw that dream come true in front of me I saw a little more that wasn't in my dream. Dumbledore and my father had planned on killing me if I had betrayed them. They were actually going to kill me. They may even try to now that I have joined Voldemort. Voldemort has changed. I can't really explain it but he has. There is something different about him. He no longer wants power, nor does he wish to kill you. He just wants to fix the ministry. I hope that you can come to see it for yourself. My father has betrayed me in the worst possible way. Voldemort and Draco are the only ones I can trust. I hope that I can add you to that list. Please write me back and let me know what you are thinking. My owl's name is Hensley and she will be happy to send your letter back to me. I hope that you can trust me and no matter what happens we will always be family.

Love,

Kali

PS: You can tell Ron and Hermione about this but I know for sure Ron will not believe me. I hope that you will not let him persuade you otherwise.

Harry had just stared at the letter. He didn't know what to say back to her. Her dream had come true. Dumbledore wanted power. But how could this have happened? When did it happen? He had to admit he noticed a change in him in the last year. It was like his 5th year again when Dumbledore wouldn't see him or tell him anything. He was starting to think Kali was right.

He quickly open his bag and dug out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. He quickly dabbed the quill in the ink and started to write:

Kali,

Yeah this is definitely too big for me to handle at the moment. And I hope you understand that I will need time to think. It's hard to imagine that Dumbledore could be so cruel. I want us to keep in touch over the summer and I will let you know everything that is going on with Dumbledore so that I can figure out what is going on. I'm not going to tell Ron about this until I've made a decision. I know how he will react as well. He will blow up. Although I'm thinking I may tell Hermione some time this summer. I know she will be more supportive and understanding and will help in any way that she can. I do trust you. I just want you to know that. Well I better go before Ron and Hermione get back from patrolling the halls.

Love,

Harry

Harry sent the owl with the letter and a few minutes later Ron and Hermione walked back into the compartment.

Kali sat at the table at Riddle Manor eating her lunch as she looked over the Daily Prophet. Voldemort sat at the other end eating as well and looking at his own copy of the paper. A minute later Kali's owl swooped in and dropped the letter from Harry in front of her. She quickly opened it and read it.

Voldemort eyed her as she read it and when she was finished he opened his mouth to say something, "Who is that from?"

Kali thought about whether or not she should tell Voldemort. She knew that she could trust him so she told him about her talking to him the previous night and the letter she sent him and the letter he sent back.

He looked quite shocked at the whole thing.

"Are you upset?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said. "I'm actually quite happy. Harry needs to know the truth."

Kali smiled. "Good, I'm glad you agree." She said as she finished her lunch. She went up to her and Dracos room after lunch and just laid there thinking about everything that had happened. About a half hour later the was a gentle knock on the door and Draco walked in.

She smiled at him as he walked in and lay down next to her, "Have a good train ride?"

"It would have been better if you were there," he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Kali smiled. "It's going to be a very interesting summer."

"Yeah it is," Draco said as he wrapped her in his arms. "We'll be married by the time we return to Hogwarts."

Kali's smile widened. "This summer is going to be the beginning of the rest of our lives."

**THE END**

AN: so yeah there it is… I will start posting the sequel in a day or two… I warn you it will not be up as often as this one was because I'm still in the process of writing it… any ideas are appreciated… so please review and let me know what you think…


End file.
